The Legend of Spyro: When Worlds Collide
by undertaker99999
Summary: When different heroes from different worlds collide in a tournament that awards the winner one wish, Spyro's world may be destroyed. But when romances form, the evil at heart will be shown.
1. a drunken guardian

**Well, here it is, the long awaited(sounds arrogant when I say that) sequel to The legend of Spyro: In Search of the Elements… the Legend of Spyro: When worlds Collide  
**

**And I'll tell you this, there is lemon content, kinda dark, and I mean rape dark.**

---

It has been ten years since Lucifer has been dead, Deacon, Lynx, Kershaw, and Slash all lived happily together.

Deacon and Lynx have drastically increased in size, They are now about the size of the guardians. Which speaking of whom, have all passed from age.

The new Fire guardian, Inferno, was from a northern city, he was the best fire dragon there, Mainly because that northern city, was the north pole! He is white all over except on his under belly, that was a light yellow. His wing membrane and the spines going down his back were red. the tip of his tail was a steel spike, it used to be white, but over years of killing seals, Polar Bears, and artic foxes, has become permanently stained with blood.

He has Pure ivory horns which let him blend into the snow

The newest Earth guardian, Primus, was born and raised in an African Jungle. He was orange and had the tiger stripes to match. Also to match a primal tiger, he had retractable claws, and long upper fangs that hang from his mouth, giving the image of a saber tooth tiger. His wings were rarely used for flying, but they were also tiger printed. Since he was of a species known as a Tiger Dragon, he used only his claws, elements and fangs to fight, so his tail had no blade, spike, or spade, allowing him to run twice as fast, he also had no horns, only to increase his speed, He was discovered when Deacon stumbled across his dream

The new electric guardian, Daria, Is a Transylvanian dragon, She has a deep set accent from the same country.(Think Russian) She was a pure black dragon which made her feared in Transylvania, They all thought she was a vampire and that he would live off of their blood. This was true, she needed to live of off the blood of dragons, but usually never the living, she would hide in trees near cemeteries and wait for a freshly buried body. You'd know she was there when there was a freshly reburied body, and drops of blood near the tombstone. But she would also help, When he heard the news of a dragon with a disease of the blood, she would hunt down him or her and take his or her blood, not to kill, but to purify. She was like I said all black, even her wings and under belly were black. Her eyes were blood red and her horns weren't even horns, they were more or less ears, They still looked like regular horns, but were based behind her ear and curved up, they had an indent near the base and that allowed her to use sonar. Her tail blade had a small hole in the very tip, only so she can get more blood. And The lightning she shoots is black, instead of yellow. She is linked in a secret relationship with Mira.

The new Ice guardian was named Mira, She was found in a exploration trek led by Daria. She is the illigenament Daughter of Cyril, which makes Deacon her half brother. She looks a lot like Cyril too, but the spikes on her head are shorter. She is linked in a secret relationship with Daria.

---

Mira and Daria were snuggled close together on top of a cliff in the Valley of Avalar. After a moment Mira said "Is our love wrong?"

Daria, a bit shocked by the question, hesitated "Of coarse not dear, what makes you think that?"

Mira always melts at her lovers Transylvanian accent, but she told the truth " none of the books I've read or any of the people I've met have ever had or heard of two Dragonesses being mates, I don't know if anyone will ever accept our love…" When she finished saying this, a tear dropped from her eye, but Daria licked it up, kissed her cheek and said "dear, every one knows that you let me take some of your blood every night, if some one hasn't suspected anything by now, no one will, but if it helps we can go ask Deacon if anyone knows yet"

Mira smiled and nuzzled up to Daria, "Okay, and if no one knows, we can announce it tomorrow."

Daria smiled and took off flying "Race you there!"

Mira smiled back and said "Hey! Wait up!"

---

Deacon, Lynx, Spyro, And Cynder were all in the forest home of Deacon's.

"It's great that all our kids train at the same time, I mean I love him and all, but sometimes he's just a little brat!" Deacon said, now resting into the lap of Lynx, Deacon was an odd Dragon, he was stark black with a blue under belly and wings. He has a strong bodily build. His face is like Spyro's but his eyes were black, and his fangs were sharper. He used to have five elements, but since the death of his old master Lucifer, his dark elements have left, now he is only left with sleep. It lets him see your dreams while you sleep, and since dreams organize your memories, he knows everything, about everyone. Also, if he falls asleep or gets knocked out in battle, he can absorb any element that hits him for about twenty minuets, unless the effects of the element are permanent, then he can keep it. He is also the adopted son of Cyril and therefore the brother of Mira.

Lynx is blood red with three ivory horns on her head. She also has two ivory wing spikes of coarse on her wings, and two curved ivory blades of her tail, her underbelly and wing membranes are yellow. She has control over plant life and fire, which is an obviously deadly combination. Anyone who invades her home would be hung by the Italian style grape vines that decorate her home.

"Yeah, but I do kinda miss them sometimes." Cynder said, nestling into Spyro's chest.

Cynder looked the same as she did as the terror of the skies, but her eyes were much more innocent and Spyro had grown as well, but is slightly shorter than her, and is often insulted for it, mostly by Sparx, Kershaw and Deacon.

"Yeah, what do you think shorty?" Lynx said smiling

"Ha, ha, make fun of the short guy" Spyro said, rolling his eyes.

"Well Spyro, you were taller than all of us ten years ago, but now were all taller than you!" Cynder exclaimed, just making Spyro sigh.

They all turned head when they heard a couple of dragons land out side the home. Deacon yawned and walked over to investigate, when he saw it was Mira and Daria, he welcomed them in "Daria, Mira! Great to see you two! Come on in!"

"actually Deacon, can we talk to you in private?" Daria pointed towards a nearby clearing in the forest.

"Uh sure!" Deacon looked over to Lynx "Be right back honey!"

"Okay, just remember, you have to get Slash!"

Mira, Daria, and Deacon walked over to the clearing, "So, what'd you guys wanna talk about?" Deacon said, oblivious to the situation at hand.

Daria stepped up first and said "Well, um, you can see every ones memories, so you know every thing about them, right?"

Deacon nodded, still not knowing what exactly is happening.

Daria, surprisingly shy, looked over to Mira, telling her to finish. "Well, Deacon, you know we're a couple right?" He nodded again "uhh…well…does any one but you know?" by now she was blushing furiously "Deacon laughed a bit at the fact he didn't see that coming, "Yes, sis, I'm the only one who knows, and I also knows the thing you two have done." He said winking, which just made Mira blush harder, Daria stepped up and said while hugging him in her wings "Thank you so much Deacon!" Mira then ran over, joined the embrace, kissed her brother on the cheek and said "Yes thank you! We were going to come out tomorrow but we wanted to check if anyone else knew first"

Deacon returned the surprise embrace, happily and exclaimed "great! And congrats on coming out!"

After breaking the embrace, he looked up to the sky "Its time for me to go get Slash, you two wanna come?"

Daria and Mira looked to each other, "Sure!"

And with that, they took off flying towards the dragon temple.

---

Slash, Deacon and Lynx's son, had grown as well, He is still the deep hue of purple that we left him in and still has a deep blue underbelly and wing membrane. His horns are in the same pattern as Lynx and Ivory as well, His tail blade is now fully grown. He is the size Deacon was ten years ago

He was walking with Spyro and Cynder's kids, Ripper and Tania. Ripper was the spitting image of Spyro but was Black and Gold instead of Purple and Gold. Also he had a tail blade and green eyes from his mother. He was the size Cynder was ten years ago

Tania was the spitting image of Cynder, But she had Spyro's amethyst eyes and tail spike, She was the size Spyro was ten years ago. No one but Ripper, and Deacon(secretly) knows it but, Tania and Slash are in a relationship.

Tania and Slash were walking next to each other, their tails intertwined. She heard Primus call to her in his deep voice and ran to the training room of the temple, but not before kissing Slash on the cheek. Slash and Ripper were still walking down the main hall to the exit. They sat on their haunches and waited Ripper turned to his friend "You know, one of our parents is gonna find out that your going out with my sister"

Slash was going to retaliate but he saw his dad flying up to the temple. When they landed, Slash asked "Hey dad, Miss Mira, Miss Daria, I missed your training today, where were you?" he tilted his head near the end.

Daria stepped up, patted his head with her tail, unknowingly growing blood lust for the boy, she also unknowingly ran her tail under his chin "Thank you young one, I think its very sweet that you missed my lesson as well" her eyes flashed red "Very, very sweet"

Getting slightly scared he went over to his father, tucked under his wing, Deacon shook his head and noticed that Daria was hungry. "Sis, feed her please." he said while taking his son into his arms and flying off.

Mira started to walk into the temple, coaxing Daria along with her wing "Mira! Could you smell the blood coming from that boy? It smelled delicious!"

Mira stopped and stepped in front of Daria, Her eyes flashed back to their normal color and she started to tear up, "Mira, oh my god, I am so, so sorry! I'm just hungry and the blood lust took over me!"

Mira smiled, "I understand Daria, here, take some of my blood, I got plenty" Daria smiled, but thought, _"Instead of taking the blood from the neck…how about the tongue?" _

"Mira close your eyes and open your mouth, I have an idea" Mira inwardly smiled and complied _"I hope she's doing what I think she is"_

Daria put her tender lips to the slightly chilled lips of Mira. Daria went further when she put her tongue into Mira's mouth, then after a moment, she pulled it back in, causing Mira to follow it with hers, but Daria put her plan to action, and bit her tongue with enough force to bleed, at first Mira yelped, but that turned into a moan, _"This…feels…great! It may sound weird but, this is the best feeling ever!!"_

Their passionate moment was interrupted by Primus' deep voice clearing his throat, then he spoke in an African accent "Mira, Daria, Inferno would like to see you both."

They blushed and broke, blood dripping from both of their muzzles. They waited till Primus walked off, smiled to each other said "I guess now is a better time than ever." and walked off following Primus' trail, not noticing the wet spot on the ground left by Mira.

---

When they reached the pool of visions Inferno was standing behind it "welcome, circle around here"

"Wait, Inferno, can me and Mira announce something first?" Daria asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Why of coarse Daria" he said with a flirty smile, You see, because he has a little crush on Daria, It started when he first saw her soaring the skies of Transylvania. He thought she was beautiful and since she was an electricity dragon, he put her in the place of Spyro for the lightning Guardian.

Daria didn't notice the flirty smile and went on "Thanks Inferno, Okay, ever since I stumbled upon Mira and made her the Ice Guardian, Her and I became best friends, right" She looked over to Mira and smiled "Well, we became, uh… more than friends." Mira stepped in "We…got into an…intimate relationship, and fell in love" When they finished speaking They wrapped their wings around each other and gave each other a peck on the lips.

Primus yelled at the top of his lungs "yes! Our partners our lezzes! LEZZES MAN!"

Inferno hung his head and sadly said "yeah, cool…"

"Now to business" Inferno continued "The leader of the guardians is always the one who can see from the pool of visions. So Lets all take turns trying to do it. Since the last leader was of fire, I'll go first, followed by Primus, then Mira, Then _Daria._" He spat venom at saying her name.

He sat over the pool and focused, hoping desperately to see Daria falling off a bridge.

But to no avail.

Then Primus tried to image Daria and Mira…getting uh… intimate, so to speak. But to no avail.

Then Mira tried, she wanted to picture her and Daria kissing, but it was only in her mind.

But when Daria tried, It worked, it had a vivid image of her asking Mira to be her life mate, and in both real life, and in the pool, she graciously accepted.

Inferno couldn't take it, he was filled rage _"God damn it! She was supposed to be my dragoness! I saw her first!!"_ he made his rage physical when he slammed his tail into the pool, distorting the image. And without a word, he left to his quarters.

Mira saw this and asked "Daria, do you think that he's jealous?"

Daria's eyes quickly flashed red in rage, but returned to normal in sympathy "I know he is, he's been crazy about me ever since he first met me, and to tell you the truth, I thought it was cute, until we met. Then it just became desperate, but I never had the heart to tell him that I was in love with you"

Mira still felt guilty "Should you talk to him?"

"No, he'll get over it" Daria said, returning to her normal, almost cruel self.

Mira inwardly agreed and offered Daria to stay at her place, and Daria graciously accepted

---

Primus had retreated to Inferno's quarters, to try and try to cheer him up, but not succeeding, but the alcohol he brought helped

"C'mon Inferno, cheer up, there are many fish in the sea, she's just a fish that likes another fish and not the fisherman." As Primus was saying this he was patting the back of Inferno with his wing.

"I know man, its just that I was so sure I'd be able to get her, you know?"

"yeah, back in my village, some like this happened, I fell in love with a dragoness, and she did with me, but after our first date, she was over powered and eaten by a pride of lions. If she would've survived, my whole village would've raped her violently for not killing the lions, then puncture her whole body through a stick and hang her over the Nile river, to get eaten by Piranhas and the mighty Nile Crocodile, Do you see what I'm saying?" Primus said, the drinks now kicking in.

Inferno, in his drunken state, thought that he should rape Daria "yeah, I see exactly what your saying.

---

Daria was currently flying over the Avalarian valley. She started to grow a blood lust, and didn't want to wake Mira so she decided to go on a late night hunt. Mira's home was hanging off a cliff side, the only way you can reach it is by flight.

She started to tire and landed on a small plateau. She closed her eyes, but they shot open red, as she heard a sound of flapping wings, her eyes were red to scan for heat, when she saw a dragon In the distance, she gasped _"Inferno? What's he doing here?"_ when he clumsily landed, she sighed and flew off , towards Mira's home, he was drunk

He clumsily stumbled over to Daria, or who he thought was Daria, It was reality just a wondering Dragoness, she recoiled at the smell of his breath. "W-what do you want?"

"You baby" He said, forcing himself on to her, pinning down her paws, she struggled but struggled even more when she felt his dragonhood rubbing around her entrance, his drunken state not letting him find it. When he finally found it, he thrust in, tearing her Hymen, and taking her virginity, and making her scream. The scream traveled all the way to the Avalarian village, awaking Hunter, he recognized the screech as the one of a dragoness, so he grabbed his bow and arrows and ran to the direction of the sound.

Inferno saw her charging a weak lightning bolt, so he clamped his jaws down on hers, shutting her jaw and thrusting faster, she screamed again in pain and continued to struggle, he was tearing her inner walls "Calm down and relax Dar, and it'll feel better!"

The dragoness continued to struggle, getting more violent, _"Dar? Who's that?!"_

Inferno started to thrust faster, coming to his release. The dragoness' eyes widened and she screamed as a warm substance flowed into her womb, the scream was only countered by Inferno's moan, but his moan quickly turned into a scream as an arrow shot into his side. He pulled out of her, blood and semen dripping out of her slit. The dragoness ran over to the side of Hunter, heavily sobbing "w-w-why did you save me?" she asked, happily nuzzling his leg.

"I heard you screaming, I can't bring you back to my village, but I can bring you to the home of two very kind dragonesses. They will take care of you until you're back to health, do you have any parents?"

The small dragoness shook her head as a no. "Well, get on my back, I'll take you to that house, but I have to ask you something, how old are you?"

The dragoness shakily replied "five…"

Hunter nodded, and jumped to the nearest cliff, bounding left and right to get to the home. _"it's a good thing she's only five, if she was only a year older, she could become gravid. But she's probably lost all hope in male dragons."_

When he reached the home he set down the young one and recoiled slightly at the feeling of the wicked mixture coming from the dragoness that had seeped through his fur and onto his back. When he knocked on the door, instead of it making an echoing knock, it just opened, the stop had been knocked away, Hunter readied his bow and arrow and moved on, signaling the young one to follow. He heard giggling and moans coming from the bed room of Mira, he dropped his bow and arrow and covered the ears of the Dragoness.

---

Mira had awoken when Daria walked back into the room, she had an arousing dream and long story short got Daria to re-enact it. But they both stopped when they heard a dragoness ask "Hunter help her! He might be back!" and Hunter shushing her.

Daria got up from between Mira's back legs, and walked out her door to see Hunter covering the eyes and ears of a young Hatchling. "Hunter, what are you doing here?" Hunter took the time to explain what just happened, and after hearing it all, her eyes reddened in rage, and took no time in spreading her wings to find Inferno. By this time Mira had walked out to see if Daria was ok, when she saw Hunter, he again, explained the situation.

Mira didn't get as angry and just said, "I hope she doesn't suck him dry, if he's drunk, she'll be drunk too." She looked down to the young dragoness and laid down next to her, wrapping her tail and wing around her body "So little one, what's your name?"

The dragoness hesitated a bit, getting more comfortable in the embrace of the larger ice guardian, the embrace feeling like a mothers touch. "My name is Hope, and can I call you my mommy?"

Mira's heart warmed, "Of coarse dear"

Hope smiled and laid down in the embrace, quickly falling asleep, Mira smiled and grabbed her by the nape of her neck and laying her on her pillow, forgetting the wet spot. She walked over to Hunter and thanked Hunter "Thanks for saving Hope, Hunter. She would've died if it wasn't for you"

Hunter bowed graciously, "no need for thanks Mira, I was just doing what I thought was right, now would you like me to make sure that Daria doesn't do anything drastic?"

Mira shook her head and laughed "no, she won't kill him, just rough him up a bit, or a lot."

---

Daria was still enraged, was scanning the area for Inferno, and found him, trying to hump a purple cheetah, only to get a spear in his side. She saw him charge a fire ball so she dived down deflected the ball with her tail, the cheetah bowed in thanks and ran off. "Inferno you drunken perverted bastard!" Daria's muzzle was sparking with dark lightning.

"C'mon Dar, I just had you! But I knew you'd be back for more!" Daria just snarled and shot him in the side with a lightning bolt, immediately after he fell, she tackled him, biting his neck and purifying his blood. She spat the intoxicated blood back in his face and yelled "That wasn't me you bastard! It was just a little girl!" Inferno's now sober eyes widened in horror, _"that was just a little girl…I'm worse then I thought"_ He didn't say a word, he hung his head and flew towards white isle, to redeem himself in the eyes of the ancestors.

---

**And there we go, first chapter, very graphic. Sorry if you were offended but yeah, he was a depressed drunken dragon, it was bound to happen. Again sorry if you were offended and I'll be back soon! **

**P.S. I got my old laptop back!**


	2. The Participants

**Well, I'm back, pretty quick eh? Now I know that the last chapter was really, really twisted, just a factor of my twisted imagination. Again, apologies for those offended. And if you've read my previous stories, I reply to reviews in the beginning of my stories, so here they are**

**ReaperofShadows: to tell you the truth, no offence, I forgot, but I'll be sending you a PM to get his info, it gave me a great idea to make this longer.**

**NoOnetoWorryAbout: Yeah I expected the rape to catch everyone off guard, mostly because that's not my writing style, it used to be humorous, light romance and light lemon, but I've changed it quite a bit for this story. But I'm glad you liked it, its gonna take a huge turn pretty soon. Also, Glad you like Daria, She's my favorite OC next to Deacon. **

**And if a lawyer reads this I'm fucked because I may be putting dragon ball Z and all kinds of shit in here so right now I'm forced to say**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANY RELATED CHARECTERS THEY ARE OWNED INDIVISUALLY BY SIEARA INC. DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, AND DRAGON BALL GT ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF TV TOKYO, FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION AND AKIRA TORIAMA, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. TREMOR AND CANDICE ARE BOTH OWNED BY SPARTAN-029**

**---**

Inferno was still flying, seeing only water on the horizon. He's been flying for what seemed like days and was starting to tire, but he strove on to redeem himself in the eyes of the ancestors. His lungs and wings were extremely tired, but he had one reason to go on. _"Damn Primus and his alcohol! If it wasn't for him I… no, no excuses! It was my doing! And the Chronicler will give me my tests to prove myself!" _and at that thought, he flew even faster than before, using his fire to create a comet effect, to rest his wings. When he caught sight of the island hours later, he released the fire, again using his aching wings. When he landed, he collapsed, resting his lungs before he started to walk.

---

Kershaw and Sparx were visiting their friend the Chronicler, Malefor. You see, ten years ago, when Deacon's son Slash was born, a new generation started, and since Malefor was good at heart, the previous Chronicler decided to make him the new one.

"You know I think I've finally memorized these caves, it took ten years, but I finally did it" Sparx exclaimed proudly

"Are we really this useless that all we have to do is walk through caves and talk to a blue dragon?" Kershaw asked, getting tired of Sparx's bickering

"Yeah pretty much"

"I figured"

As they were exiting the main cave, they saw a white form up ahead, Kershaw recognized the scent of it as Inferno, "Inferno! What are you doing here?!" Kershaw yelled going up to the nearly unconscious Guardian

Inferno, still exhausted groaned "k-Kershaw, bring me to the Chronicler, please, before I pass out."

Kershaw looked over to Spark, "We got to help him, its our job as…whatever the hell we are"

Sparx shook his head slowly, he knew that Kershaw would just drag him along so he flew ahead, lighting the way. Kershaw picked up the white dragon and slung him across his back.

Sparx led his way through the many caverns, using every shortcut he knew. Kershaw made the walk less boring by trying to get info out of Inferno "C'mon fireball, tell me why you're here, I won't tell, promise"

Inferno yet again groaned "no, you'll find out when we get there"

"I'll be your best friend!"

Fireball sighed, _"this is going to take forever."_

_---_

Daria and Mira were talking to Hope, their new adopted daughter. "So now I have two mommies?" Hope asked, tail swaying in happiness.

Mira giggled and Daria smiled, "Yes honey, which makes you extra special!" Mira exclaimed while nuzzling into Hope's side, making her laugh. But their first family moment was interrupted by the sound of steel banging on a door, It was Deacon, Cynder and Spyro. "I'll get it!" Hope exclaimed running to the door. When she knocked the stop away and opened the door, she froze in an unnecessary fear after she saw that Deacon and Spyro were male "Mommy help!" she yelled running to Daria and cowering under her wing, "Its ok little one, they're good, they won't hurt you at all" she said comforting her daughter.

"Yeah, we just want to talk with your mom." Deacon said, extending a claw in peace, Hope cautiously extended her own claw and took his, coming out from her mother's wing. Deacon smiled, sat on his haunches and held her in his arms "you're a little cutie, it's a shame what Inferno did."

"Yeah, and Deacon tells us he's off to the Chronicler to redeem himself" Cynder said, walking over to Mira and Daria "I say good luck, because if me and Spyro know Malefor, he'll make his test the hardest yet"

Mira, getting slightly saddened by the subject, decided to change it "So where's Lynx?"

Deacon, wrestling with Hope, couldn't answer, as he was caught in a headlock by her tail, so Spyro Answered "she's back at her house, she's watch our kids and hers"

"Why didn't you just bring them here" Daria asked curiously, "They can fly right?"

"Yeah but Slash is still kinda scared of you, he told Ripper and Tania too so they don't wanna take any chances" Deacon said, now pinning Hope.

Daria laughed at Deacon wrestling Hope, but sheepishly smiled and shrugged at the reason that her students weren't there.

They all turned head at the sound of another knock on the door, Hope who was busy couldn't get it this time, so Daria did, but she dropped to a fighting stance and spread her wings when she saw who it was "What the hell do you want Inferno?"

---

_An hour ago…_

Kershaw, Spark and Inferno had reached Malefor, and Inferno had told his story. Malefor was pacing the room, contemplating at what to do. "You know what, there's a shit load of empty space here, and an arena! So how about this, I make a tournament, and whoever wins gets one wish that I grant." he looked over to see Inferno sighing , and Sparx and Kershaw cheering, "Well Inferno, you lose, now I'm sending you to tell all of the guardians, Deacon, Spyro and Cynder." And without time to prepare, in a white flash, Inferno was at the doorstep of Mira and Daria's home.

---

_Back to the present…_

Inferno tried his best not to run back and scream in fear now, Daria was horrifying when she was mad "Dar, pl-"

"Don't call me Dar you son of a bitch! Now you have two minutes to explain why you're here or I'll fucking kill you!" Hope was hiding her face in Mira's wing, firstly because she was horrified of Inferno, but slightly scared at her mother's enraged state

"alright, I went to the Chronicler to redeem myself, and in the most childish act ever he abuses his powers to make a tournament, he's inviting the leader's, heroes, and guardian's of five worlds, even if the Leader is evil, which means Deacon can live his dream of fighting Hitler. And the winner gets one wish"

Deacon cheered but immediately stopped when Daria shot him a death glare "alright Inferno, you better train because I'm entering that tournament myself, and if I go against you, I'll be tearing you to shreds and drinking your blood as victory."

Inferno said nothing, but flew off to tell Primus, and train.

Daria walked over to Hope, who was still shaking in her spot. "Honey, don't be scared, Its still me under that rage, and no matter how mad I get, I'll never hurt you." she whispered, smiling and nuzzling her. Hope returned the nuzzle and cried softly "You were just so scary!" Daria pulled her closer with her wing and rubbed her paw up and down her back

---

Malefor was looking through different books to look for the greatest heroes and leaders from different worlds, he looked even through the future. The future Is when humans roamed, but he decided not to kill of such frail creatures. He kept reading until he came across a parallel universe, it had Spyro, Flame and Ember, but they were more…comic. Spyro was much smaller and had a bigger head, same with Flame, but Ember was much younger than them. He decided not to make a paradox and bring them, so he looked deeper, and found a mountain filled with rhino and dinosaur hybrids, known as Riptocs. He looked even deeper to find their leader, he was known as Ripto. Malefor saw nothing wrong with him, so in a white flash, he was in a cave like room with his minion Crush. "Hello and welcome to the legend realm!" Malefor spoke through the mind of Ripto "You have been selected to participate in a tournament that puts the greatest heroes and villains against each other. Keep in mind that they are from different worlds so you will find a different fighting style every match. So train in your fighting style."

And before he could ask questions, Malefor was gone, or more gone than before. "Damn! I was in the middle of tea when this happens, oh well, I suppose that I can use that wish to rule this world as well." Ripto cackled to himself, hopping off his idiot minion.

---

Inferno was training with Flame, who had gotten his forehead tattoo removed. They were in the air constantly clashing and Throwing fire at each other. Ember was sitting on the sidelines cheering on her man "Kick his ass Flame!" Flame, in his usual stroke of brilliance turned and smiled to his mate. Inferno capitalized and tackled him out of the sky. When he hit the ground, a huge impact crater formed and the sound of breaking bones could be heard, "Damn it! I need a bigger challenge than this!"

Ember completely ignored the white dragons violent tantrums and ran to the side of her mate "Flame! please tell me your okay! Please!" All Flame could do, was groan and bleed from his wounds. Ember turned, enraged tears in his eyes "You monster! He's dieing and all you can do is complain that he didn't challenge you enough!"

Inferno tried his best not to go out and burn them both to death, so to lose steam, he flew to a pile of rubble that he always goes to, but what he didn't know, is that that was Hell's Volcano, the former lair of Lucifer.

---

Malefor was looking into a different world again, this time the world of Heroes. He again found Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember, all of them shockingly similar to the one's in the elements world (My world)

He looked at the Guardians of that world to find two very strong Heroes in the place of the Earth and Ice guards. They were mates by the name of Candice and Tremor. Tremor was all Green with an earth brown underbelly and wings. He has two horns on the sides of his face and two on top and has brown spines going down his back leading to a club on his tail.

Candice was ice blue with a light purple underbelly and wing membrane. She has three horns on both sides of her face. She has several spines on the top of her head that are connected by a light purple membrane. On her tail is a transparent blade that's made out of ice.

Just to be the nuisance that he is, he waited until they seemed like they were about to kiss, then in the same white flash, they were in a similar cave like room, as soon as the flash faded, Candice got pissed, "What the hell?! Where the hell are we?!"

They both jumped when in their mind they heard "BOO! Haha, knew that'd get you!" Tremor and Candice snarled and ducked into a fighting stance when they recognized the voice, "Malefor! Where the hell are you?" Tremor growled, flaring his wings.

"Aw calm down pebble brain" Tremor got confused at this _"How does he know Candy's nickname for me?"_ . "again calm down, I'm good in this world, in fact, I'm the Chronicler. I read the story of your world and decided to let you participate in a tournament that collides separate worlds, the winner of the tournament gets one limitless wish, I'll be sending you to a friend of mine to help you train. He is very powerful, almost the strongest warrior here"

Tremor and Candice both nodded to each other, their wishes in mind. "we're ready Malefor" they said bowing, not expecting what happens next."

---

Deacon was doing his training by napping, duh.

Lynx was honing her skills of controlling plants by using vines to whip small bugs out of the air, purposely getting Sparx a few times. Kershaw, even though he wasn't entered in the tournament, was exercising by sprinting around Warfang's wall ten times, after the tenth he dropped to his knees and panted "*pant* *pant* Time…"

"30 minutes…" Deacon groaned turning around in his sleep.

All of them, but Deacon…, were caught of guard by a large white flash, holding Tremor and Candice dropped from the sky. Candice and Tremor were extremely wide eyed, they had never been Malefor'ed(randomly teleported from one point to another) before, "That…was actually pretty fun!" Tremor exclaimed, making Candice sigh "Pebble brain…"

"Aw c'mon Candy you know you enjoyed it too!"

Candice turned on a heel, and said smiling "I may have enjoyed it, but I may have also hid that fact"

Candice turned to Lynx, "Hello, My name's Candice, and that pebble brain back there is my mate Tremor." She extended a claw and Lynx took it in hers as a response "I'm guessing you're a friend of Malefor's?"

Lynx shook her head slightly "Nope, sorry, but my mate is"

Tremor looked over to Deacon, "Him?! He's the mighty warrior who's supposedly the strongest here?!" Tremor exclaimed, not thinking that a lazy heap like Deacon could be powerful.

Candice bumped his shoulder with hers and said "Tremor, show some respect, maybe him sleeping is one of his powers, this world is much different than ours"

Tremor just scowled, he wanted to test that himself, so he reared up roared, when he slammed his paws on the ground, a large pillar of rock shot up, launching Deacon hundreds of feet in the air, his screaming the way up and down. "Tremor what the hell?! You better go up and catch him!"

Tremor blew that off, his old stroke of arrogance returning. When Deacon landed, he bounced slightly, oddly enough making squeaking sound as he did. He shot up on his haunches, covered in dark energy again… "That was awesome! Now who did it?" Tremor laughed and stuck his wing up. Deacon roared and sprang over to Tremor, who was to slow to react to Deacon's enhanced state, Deacon took one forearm and wrapped it around Tremor's throat, and the other to look him in a headlock. "Now green boy, tell me why the hell you woke me up!" Tremor didn't answer, he just reared up on his hind legs a rolled into a ball, throwing Deacon off, he landed four yards away and stared into the eye's of his unwilling foe, when he saw Tremor charge an earth missile, he followed, only for Deacon to be interrupted by Lynx "Deacon stop!"

Deacon stopped his blast but Tremor's was to late to be stopped, but in the Last second Kershaw charged in, shattering the blast with a single punch, but not without hurting his hand "Ow! Son of a bitch I thought that would work!"

Tremor saw that Kershaw was a wolf, but decided not to kill him, seeing as he was one of the dumb ones.

He was going to Pounce on Deacon again but was stopped by Candice, "Tremor, stop, let him tell his story, and if he attacks unprovoked, then you attack."

Tremor was going to argue, but caved "Okay Candy, if your set on that."

They both looked past Kershaw to see Deacon, wide eyed with a terrified look on his face, "no-n-no…It told me it would never return…not unless a new evil came, it Can't be Tremor, or Candice… Malefor may have made a huge mistake…"

Tremor, now feeling bad, walked over to Deacon, "hey man, I didn't mean to make you mad like that, if that's why you turned dark… I'm sorry"

Deacon looked up, appreciating the unnecessary sympathy "Thanks but, that's not it, I'll tell you what it is, but it's a long story"

Candice walked over and sat on her haunches, "we have time"

Deacon shrugged and said "Okay, but I warned you"

---

Inferno land on the ruble of his favorite hiding place, not knowing the evil that resides here. He looked over the relaxing landscape, wondering how that large crater was formed into the land.

But unbeknownst to him, little Riptoc was exploring too "hey" he said, startling Inferno "I'm Ripto. And you are?"

"Inferno" he sighed, not wanting to share his spot.

"Lets cut to the chase, I can tell your powerful, and that you did something horrible, and you want to redeem yourself for it."

This perked Inferno's interest, "Go on"

"Gladly, now I'm in a tournament to gain a wish, a wonderful one at that. And if you help me, you won't need to redeem yourself, people will bow at the sound of your name"

Inferno thought, and smiled "deal"

Ripto smiled as well and stuck out his staff. "Touch this crystal to seal the deal."

Inferno grabbed the crystal, and felt a large surge of power flow through him.

---

"and that's why I was concerned that I went dark" Deacon explained (If you haven't read the last story, do it, or this won't make since)

Tremor and Candice were astounded, they had never heard of a case like his, they've heard and seen odd things, but not Deacon odd.

"Wow" Candice said, breaking the silence. "That's sad, happy, and incredible at the same time"

Deacon stood up on all fours and exclaimed "Alright! If Malefor sent you for me to train you, lets do it! Show me what you got!"

Tremor and Candice looked to each other and nodded, Candice blew a flurry of ice at Deacon, freezing him where he stood, and Tremor banged the ground again shooting Deacon into the clouds, when he landed, the Ice shattered and through chattering teeth he said "Wh-w-why do I always get frozen?"

---

**Alright, there's the end of Chapter 2, I had a fun time typing up Tremor and Candice from Age of Heroes. And Spartan, were they well enough in Character? **

**And if you want your OC in here, just PM me his or her appearance, powers, personality, and what his or her wish will be.**


	3. More Participants and the Greatest Evil

**Alright, back again, more ideas than ever, and this chapter is mainly comedy and participants. You know when I first wrote the first chapter to this series I thought it'd be ignored or flamed, but then I thought hey I could be an astronaut! Yeah I can be the first person to go to another galaxy, or maybe find another life form, and fuck it! Yeah people'll be like "There he goes, homeboy fucked a Martian once…" wait…what was I talking about?(lulz 2 the clerks II reference)**

**But anyways, the Dragon Ball Z thing, nah, I couldn't think of anything that made since.**

**Also, hate to make this a news thing, but I'm a bit saddened at the leave of a great writer Aduro of the Dragons, he was a great writer who helped inspire me to write stuff like this myself.**

**ReaperofShadows: I read your PM and have made the necessary compromises. **

**Black Cyrus: Nope, its never too late for anything! And just so you know Cy, I think I made a change to Cyrus, you didn't mention in your PM if Cyrus is still an assassin, so…well you'll see, just tell me if its wrong**

**Disclaimer, Cyrus ain't, not, is not, and isn't mine, He's Black Cyrus' own.**

**---**

Deacon and Tremor were walking down the streets of Warfang, just passing time.

"So, Deacon…what's the most interesting thing in this Warfang?"

Deacon turned and said "well there's a lot here, there's an outside mall, a stage for performances and speeches, and a statue of me"

Tremor stopped in his tracks, "Wait so you tell me that you can see dreams, absorb elements, _and_ you have a statue?"

Deacon just nodded, spread his wings and said "Follow me!"

Tremor smiled and took off after Deacon, laughing the whole way.

---

Candice and Lynx were also in Warfang, but they were actually using their time to train. They were in the large area in front of the door, Candice was shooting large balls of ice and Lynx quickly countered each one with a fireball of her own. After several minuets they had attracted a large crowd, including Deacon and Tremor. Deacon watched, gawking at the reaction time of Candice and Lynx, he quickly turned to Tremor and asked "You know your girl fights like this?"

Tremor nodded and said "Yeah, back home I saw it almost every day. I'm pretty used to fighting there."

"yeah well they're upstaging us, so lets go!" yep, Deacon was hyper, it was something that happened once a year…ish. Deacon swooped down before Tremor can even roll his eyes.

But in Deacon's usual brilliance he flew right into a crossfire, getting frozen, and burned at the same time, which is quite the buzz kill.

"Deacon! What the hell?" Lynx yelled, half concerned for her mate. "Me and Tremor were watching your match, and I didn't want you to upstage us, so I decided to join in, but I chose a bad time didn't I?" Deacon asked, trying to smile.

Lynx inwardly smiled and replied "yeah, kinda. Let's go get you to the healers.

---

Malefor was again looking through books, but through the past. We all know his good decision making skills right? Well he though it'd be a _super _idea to let Gaul fight…how the hell did he get the job?

While Gaul was fighting Spyro in the past, Malefor snatched him up and dropped him in a cave the same as the rest. "What? Where the bloody hell am I?"

"your obviously in a cave, god damn I had a good idea hiring you."

When Gaul heard the voice he dropped to his knee and muttered "master"

"Aw calm down now, your in a tournament, fight others from different worlds and train and you know the usual" After that, Malefor left and looked for more contestants.

---

Deacon had just got out of the healers tent and was walking around to rejuvenate his previously frozen muscles. After a long sunny walk he went over to his statue, only to see it being attacked by a gang of earth dragons. "Hey! What the hell?!" He yelled running over to the gang bangers, "This statue was erected in my honor! I saved the world and this is how you thank me?!"

The largest Dragon looked up from the destruction and laughed "Ha ha! He said erection!" he was obviously the stupid one…

"No I didn't you idiot…now STOP DESTROYING MY GOD DAMN STATUE!!"

The smallest, who was the leader of the gang, stopped and every one else followed, "No, this statue was in honor of your death, and looks to me like your alive" he paused and motioned for the crew of five to stop "For now anyways"

Deacon smiled and took this as a challenge, he roared and lunged forward, Claws and muzzle covered in his trademark green mist, but his slow moving but powerful attack was quickly countered by several earth bullets. Now Deacon lay unconscious on the ground thinking _"I tend to get knocked out a lot don't I? it seems that its always when I need it, because the dark energy takes over, maybe I should make a way to get knocked out less, I get knocked out to much, its like its getting taken advantage of, but I have a feeling most dragons enjoy hearing my in head rants…nah they hate it, most have told me! But I love messin' things up for people!"_

_---_

We go to the resting place of Roz'hab, it has been ten years so its time for him to awaken, for those who don't know he has blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. His scales as black as the midnight sky. His chest is a pure white. His tail is built like a whip and has a bladed tip, sharp enough to slice steel. He has three horns on top of his head, the middle being the tallest. He has claws that mimic the color of steel, giving the appearance of steel itself. His wing membranes stuck out most, They were transparent, you could see right through them.

He yawned loudly but screeched at the throbbing pain of his head _"Damn that Deacon! Why couldn't he let me freeze to death?! Now I'm stuck with the worst case of brain freeze ever!! I swear to the ancestors that I'll get him back!!!"_

He inwardly scowled and started to stretch, hard to stretch off a ten year coma don't you think? After a few minutes of stretching muscles he forgot he had (you know what I mean right? You know…damn I must be bored.) he took off in flight, to the location of his old master's lair, only to see it overtaken by a white dragon, a purple midget, a large ape, and a large, purpleish…thing.

He landed in his dark form and asked "who the hell are you guys? Where's hell's volcano? And what happened to Lucifer?!"

Gaul, in a pissy mood today, answered "he's dead, It broke, and were the evil group in a tournament, team Mephesto"

Roz'hab immediately figured that Deacon's involved, so he decided to join them "I'm in, what do I have to do?"

"Just fight and win" Inferno said, inspecting the new comer "and if you go up against Ripto let him win."

Ripto also walked up to Roz'hab, sticking out his crystal staff, "just grab the crystal to seal the deal" he said smiling. Roz'hab didn't hesitate, he quickly reached out and grabbed the crystal, not expecting the huge jolt of pain.

---

A large black dragon was aimlessly flying over Warfang, no real destination, just exercising a scarred wing I suppose, he's as I said black with a white chest and stomach. His eyes are a misty silver and his tail blade is oddly shaped like lightning. His wings stick out as well, they have different colors, the right is black and the left is a dull grey with a scar stretching across the length of it. His body style is slim but muscular, making him very agile and powerful all at the same time.

While he was flying he saw a well known gang beating on an unconscious black dragon. He dived down on a half broken statue near the beating "Hey, I'd leave him alone if I were you" he said, addressing the smallest of the group.

"Aw blow it out your ass!" he said, returning to kicking Deacon in his "Place" Cyrus scowled and said

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I'm a former assassin."

The gang just shook off the warning and continued to hit Deacon. But the largest stopped when a black blur tackled him, before the idiot could react, he had a claw across his face, knocking him out. And in back flip he was behind the gang again, but again before they could retaliate he shot an arc of lighting from his tail, electrocuting all but Deacon to a crisp. When the black dragon walked over to Deacon, he jumped up to him in dark form, when he realized it wasn't the same person, he stopped, "Sorry" he muttered in a distorted voice.

The black dragon got back up on all fours "No problem, my name's Cyrus, what's yours?"

Deacon looked over and answered "Deacon, nice to meet you, you wanna join a fighting tournament? You seem to have just what we need for our team."

Cyrus thought it over and said "Sure, what's the winner get?"

"One limitless wish"

"Great! Is their any way for me to meet the rest of the team?"

"Sure, just follow me"

---

Malefor was looking through the past, and noticed in every other world, that he was evil, so he decided to send himself an invite, and to make the biggest paradox ever, he took The Evil Malefor just as he was about to kill Spyro and Cynder…for the tenth time…(serious, it took me a lot of tries to beat him…"

Malefor shot out several dark meteors as he landed in the cave "…I sense a familiar presence…"

"Yeah it's you, I'm sending you to your team, they'll help you train, cheat whatever I'm tired, fuck I need more bad guys…"

---

Tremor and Candice were walking side by side, taking a break from training. "Wow, its surprising, Warfang looks a lot different in this world than ours" Tremor said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I almost forgot how it looks, you know, not destroyed…" Candice replied sadly.

Tremor nodded, and hung his head slightly "Hey Candy, what do you plan on wishing for if you win the tournament?"

"I can't tell you, it's a wish, If I tell you it won't come true" Candice replied smiling, Tremor just smiled and bumped his shoulder to hers, _"All I really want Is a happy peaceful life with Tremor, and for my father to accept him…"_

---

"All right who's in charge here?" Malefor demanded, standing over every person on Hell's rubble(the former Hell's Volcano! And from now on to avoid confusion, The chronicler Malefor is known as the Chronicler and evil Malefor is known as just Malefor.)

"I am!" Ripto said, jumping on Crush's back to get to eye level "What do you want?"

"Your Ripto? Looks like This worlds Malefor is more of an idiot than I thought"

Ripto scowled and hit Malefor over the head with his staff, taking control over him.

---

Deacon had brought Cyrus to his home to introduce him to the rest of the team, after greetings were exchanged they all sat and talked.

"Soo…uh…what's with your wing?" Sparx asked, not expecting to be hit by Cynder "Sparx, that was so rude!"

"No its ok," Cyrus said raising a paw "Its just a battle scar."

Kershaw nodded and said "I can tell"

Deacon yawned and added to the conversation "Can you believe the bad judgment of Malefor? He just brought an Evil Malefor here to compete in the tournament!"

"I hope it wasn't the Malefor from our world" Tremor added.

"You think we should stay over at white Isle to check see who he's picking?" Spyro asked.

"No, he's just adding to the challenge." Daria repelled, nuzzled up with Mira and Hope.

---

The Chronicler was looking through more books, or rather throwing them left and right. "god damn it there's no one else to get!" he kept throwing books until he found an extremely dusty book entitled "DON'T OPEN" in bold red letters…he opened it…he found the story of the most evil dragon who was brought up thousands of years ago, he discovered all of the dark elements and evil elements… his name was Diablo.

He was red and black, the red being the blood of his enemies. His underbelly is purple and as are his wings. He has several spikes adorning the sides of his face and forming off his shoulders. On the tip of his tail is a scythe blade that has been stained with more blood. His eyes are also demonic, they were black in the back instead of white, and his iris was red with black cat like pupils.

…Malefor brought him here, and sent him straight to Ripto…dumb ass huh?

Ripto, Malefor, Inferno, and the rest of the evil team lay across the rubble, after an assault by Diablo "Now, do we all agree that I'm the leader?" he asked in his always distorted voice.

"s-sure, just don't hurt us again" Ripto shakily muttered, letting a sickeningly evil laugh escape from Diablo's muzzle

---

Deacon, who was previously napping, awoke in his dark form… "Damn it Malefor!!!!" he exclaimed before falling back on his pillow.

"Uh, Lynx! Deacon went dark! Should I wake him up?" Kershaw asked from the corner of the same room

"No, He's fine" Lynx called back from the living area "He'll snap out of it eventually!"

Hours passed…and she was wrong "Uh, Lynx? He's still dark!"

Lynx, as usual not believing Kershaw, decided to investigate. And found it to be true, he was Dark, and snoozing away. Out of curiosity, she shook him awake "W-what?! I always nap from ten a.m. to two p.m.!" This sounded very weird distorted.

"Deacon, your dark!" Lynx exclaimed, not used to seeing him so calm while dark.

"I know, my current side is on high alert after Malefor brought the greatest evil to walk this earth to fight in the tournament, we need to make two trips, one to Spyro's so I can get some elements for the tournament, and then to White Isle so I can beat the shit out of him for being a bigger dumb ass than Sparx!"

Lynx nodded and walked out the door with him, leaving a dumbfounded Slash and Kershaw.

---

**Alright, that's chapter 3! The real one anyways… sooo, It not to late for you to put in an OC, just please, for me, make it even, put an evil and good one, it took me forever to come up with Diablo, if you don't have an evil one that's fine, he can go with Mira, Lynx, and Primus on the neutral side.**

**Here's the standings**

**Good: Spyro, Deacon, Kershaw, Daria, Tremor, Candice, Cynder, and Cyrus**

**Evil: Ripto, Crush, Inferno, Roz'hab, Malefor, Gaul, Diablo, and one more character sent in by a reader! One rule only, your OC must've been inside one of your stories, none made up on the spot. It makes it seem like I made them up.**


	4. Round 1, Arc 1

**Aright I'm back, and the last chapter was poorly written in my opinion, just random bits of story put together. But that's for you to decide, and before I continue, let's get this out of the way.**

**Cyrus belongs to Black Cyrus**

**Dayn and Dezameen belong to Max Dark**

**Tremor and Candice belong to Spartan-029**

**Deacon, Lynx, Kershaw, Mira, Daria, Primus, Inferno, and Diablo belong to me**

**Sora belongs to Luna345**

**Reviews…**

**Max Dark: thank you for lending me your oc's It'll certainly be fun writing with them**

**Black Cyrus: alright you didn't review last time but you PM'd me, and that counts!**

**On with the story!!!!**

**---**

Deacon, still dark, was draped over Kershaw's back like a dead animal, dead asleep that is. Lynx regretted not being able to carry both Kershaw and Deacon.(also, if the last chapter confused you, I forgot something, Deacon lost his dark elements after the first time he lost his dark form) Slash was also quickly boring, cuz dude, He's only ten!

The walk to Warfang was a long one, slowed down by Kershaw continually asking "Lyyynnx! Are we there yet? My paws hurt!!"

"No Kershaw, for the thousandth time, NO! WE AREN'T THERE YET!!!"

Kershaw knew he was irritating her, and he laughed, hard, hard enough to awake Deacon, witch is saying something "Damn it Kershaw!!" he yelled while hitting him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You woke me up! No one does that!" he looked over his figure to discover that he's no longer dark "Hey I'm not all glowy anymore!"

"great doe's that mean we can fly again?" Slash asked, puppy eying his father. Deacon smirked and said, "Ok, but you have to carry Kershaw" which resulted in a loud groan from his son, both "But dad! He'll drop me! He's too small!"

"Now Kershaw, trust your brother" Lynx said, placing Slash on the back of the large wolf, and making sure his claws were latched.

With another groan Slash took off, with Deacon and Lynx close behind.

---

Spyro and Cynder were in their home, near the temple in case of emergency. Hunter, Mira, Daria, and Hope were there as well, Spyro getting Hunter to watch over them during the tournament.

"Thanks for watching our kids Hunter, We really appreciate it" Mira said introducing the reluctant Hope to Ripper and Tania.

"It's no problem really, Prowlus would just make me patrol or something"

"Ok, Here are some ground rules, don't let Slash touch anything with sugar, that's it, our kids are fine." Cynder said, jokingly addressing Slash.

Everyone rolled out of the way when a large object crashed through the ceiling, When Spyro got closer to investigate, he saw it was Kershaw, "Damn it Slash…" he muttered before falling unconscious.

**---**

Cynder was tending a wound on Kershaw's forehead while Slash continually apologized "Kershaw I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!"

"_that's for taking my god damn cookies you son of a bitch!"…_aww he takes after his father, Evil at heart!

"Its fine Slash, really, it just a bump." Kershaw said, moving his hand and uncovering a large gash across his forehead, the blood dripping into his eye. Sparx floated in and gasped when he saw Kershaw's eye "Holy shit" was the only thing he could mutter before fainting.

"W-what? Is it the bump?" Kershaw asked franticly, growing more concern.

Hope hid behind Daria's wing and Cynder covered the eyes of her kids "Kershaw, your not making the tournament" Cynder sadly stated. After hearing this, Kershaw's ears perked up, he kipped up, and looked in the nearest mirror. "what this? This is a cat scratch compared to some of the other injuries I've had, and you guys had me worried!" he exclaimed as he wiped the blood with his hand.

"The blood was in your eye!" Exclaimed Daria as Deacon explained "Wolves are quick healing creatures, but Trust me Dar, you haven't seen the weirdest thing he can do" and at that Deacon turned his head, and three ring bells were heard.

Deacon shook off the Flashback and walked to the center of the room "Are you guys ready to go?"

Everyone didn't hesitate they just nodded. Deacon smirked and said, "No Slash, you can't come." and with that, they all took off, Hunter grabbing the tail of Slash to prevent him from going any further.

---

Hours passed…

And the group was approaching White Isle, but were surprised to see Tremor, Candice and an unknown Dragoness already waiting. When they landed, Mira greeted "Hello, Candice, Tremor, Who's your friend?"

Tremor looked over to her and said "beats me, we got here and she was there saying that she's with us"

"My name's Sora" The light blue dragoness spoke up, grabbing the attention of everyone. She has a light blue, with a cerulean blue underbelly, and short, straight, light blue, horns. Her eyes were an aquamarine blue and she had wings of which you would expect an angel to have.

"Hey Sora" they heard Cyrus call from behind

"You know her?" Kershaw asked

"yeah it's a long story" he replied

"Actually not too long" they herd the Chronicler call from behind, "They stories just started. But now since your all here, come in, and I'll show you the way to the Arena."

They all nodded and walked along. About halfway through the walk Spyro noticed the trip shorten _"ah he's bending space…nice…I hated that trip."_

And as He expected, they arrived in about ten minutes. They weren't surprised to see that Team Mephesto was there. Deacon, Cynder, and Spyro promptly beat a bit of sense into The Chronicler after seeing that he brought Gaul, Malefor, And Diablo, a dragon of great evil, who was supposed to be dead, buried in diamonds, and surrounded by The Chronicler's living statues…but you know the rest.

---

The Chronicler, now purple again from bruising, Announced "Alright welcome Mephesto, Good, and Neutral teams! We are going to start right away with Deacon vs. Magnet!"

They both stepped to the arena and they investigated each other. Magnet was Black with red paws on the right and black paws on the left, same with his wing membrane and underbelly.

Deacon smiled and laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Magnet smiled and yelled "hah! Forfeit! No one can go up against me!"

"No, no forfeit, that's his style of fighting" Lynx yelled.

"what's he doing?" Cyrus asked Spyro

"just wait, you'll see" he answered

"_Cynder, blast me with your fear…I have a plan" _ Deacon said, transferring thoughts over to Cynder in his sleep.

Cynder shrugged and complied, screeching extremely loudly and hitting Deacon dead center. He shot up, eyes red with the absorbed element. He combined his two elements to see his deepest fear, but found _"Damn this guys a loser! No one's even heard of him!!" _

So Deacon just improvised. He manifested shadow's into a horrible, mangled, disgusting beast. He snarled and roared into his face, but nothing happened. "Are you done?" he asked

"yeah, I'm bored now" Deacon said returning to his normal form. "Show me ya moves!"

"Fine, but you'll regret it" he said, lightning arching around his body. Deacon felt his steel tail blade wiggling and floating towards Magnet. He laughed hysterically when his tail blade went straight through Magnet's head, Splattering his unused primary organ across the wall "Didn't think that through now did we?" Mocked Deacon as he threw the limp body off the ledge.

Some looked sickened as he let Daria lick the blood off his tail blade, but he tingled, _"Damn that feels really weird."_

"Alright! Let's move on!" The Chronicler announced "The next match will be Kershaw vs. Crush!"

A cheer from nowhere was heard when Kershaw walked on stage. His ears pinned back when the ten foot beast walked on stage as well, "You can take him Kersh!" Sparx yelled floating over the stage as well.

"Hey wait that's cheating! No two on one" Ripto yelled waving his staff randomly

"There's no rules in my tournament!" The Chronicler yelled

Ripto groaned and leaned against a rock _"this deal I made better work."_

Crush started the match by swinging his club towards Kershaw, he rolled out of the way and jumped on Crush's head, biting his ear and clawing his face. He jumped of when Crush raised his club and unintentionally hit his own head. Kershaw laughed as Crush stumbled around, dizzy from his own strike, but exclaimed "Oh shit!" and ran for his life when he started to spin rapidly towards his direction, he stopped as the edge neared. Kershaw thought as fast as he could but came to no avail, he tucked his head expecting a crushing feeling, but saw Crush being wrapped in vines, and Lynx smiling widely. _"Thanks mom" _he thought as he ran up to Crush, attempting to lift him.

He yelled loudly as he strained his upper body to lift the one ton gargantuan, when he stopped to breath, Crush had stood up and tore the vines. He heard the warnings of "Kershaw!" from the crowd as cheers and waved to them, but he didn't know that Crush was behind him raising his club. Sparx saw this and flew to his face "You think you can just kill my friend like that? No not on my watch!" but this was taken by Crush as light squeaks. He lifted his tiny hand and laughed as he crushed Sparx against his face, laughing at the crunch sound of Sparx's exoskeleton breaking.

"SPARX!!" Spyro screamed as he turned dark in rage. He attempted to jump the boarder but was held back by Cynder "no Spyro, this isn't your fight." she said as she pulled him closer and nuzzling him slowly, secretly crying as well.

After hearing Spyro's scream Kershaw turned around and felt Sparx's mangled body land on his face. After he realized who is was, he dropped to his knees, and started to cry. But that turned to rage as his fur turned black "you killed my friend" he said punching the ground while getting up "Bitch your gonna die!!" he continued, yelling as he ran up and punched Crush in the stomach. The giant dropped his club and held his large belly but fell when he was hit in the head by Kershaw.

Crush took the beating for what seemed like hours, until he fought back by swinging his arm out, unfortunately he hit Kershaw's forehead, making it bleed again.

"Oh no, Guards!! Take him to the healing chambers!!" The Chronicler yelled, freezing time while the living statues took off Kershaw's limp body. Before he was completely out of the room he weakly called, "Only tell Lynx if I die."

The Chronicler nodded and took Deacon to the side as time returned to normal "How the hell did I get here?" He asked, confused at how he traveled from that point to the next in such a short time. "It's a relatively Short story" the Chronicler replied, and he continued "Kershaw's hurt Deacon, very hurt, he might not make it."

Deacon's eyes widened and he sat on his haunches hung his head and sadly said "it's my fault, I shouldn't of let him compete. It should've been obvious that that decision would haunt me!"

The Chronicler looked dumbfounded, he never thought that Deacon would react that way. But when he looked up he saw Deacon, telling Lynx. He sighed and again used his powers over time, to rewind. When they were back, he fixed his mistake "Oh, and don't tell Lynx, that was his request, only tell her if I tell you he's dead."

Deacon stood on all fours again and said "Thanks Malefor, that really helps."

"Glad to buddy!"

Deacon walked back over to Lynx, muttering "Dumb ass". When he reached Lynx, he nuzzled against her slowly while softly crying "What's wrong Deacon?" she asked as softly as his crying

"its nothing" he replied, nuzzling deeper.

---

Several Beautiful green Dragonesses were gathered around Kershaw, all emanating green energy. Kershaw wanted to ask what they were doing, but they clamped his muzzle shut each time, it seemed to him that one was focusing the energy into her paw and holding it over his forehead. After several minuets the Dragoness tilted her head and thought _"that's weird, external injuries that bad usually heal by now…it must be internal" _she stopped the energy flow, but the other dragonesses didn't, only to keep him stable. She came back with a small black crystal. She went back up to him and focused her energy in the crystal. When she held it up to his forehead she could clearly see his skull, but gasped when she saw a crack. _"his skull's fractured…" _she thought sadly, "this is going to be a lot harder than I thought" she announced aloud.

"Thanks for the pep talk doc." Kershaw jokingly said.

"oh don't worry, the chance you'll die from this is very slim, about 20/50 for your species" She was now looking through a chart made for her by The Chronicler

"Again, thanks ever so much."

---

Back in the tournament…

"Alright everyone! Sad faces gone now!" The Chronicler announced, thinking of the next match _"let's make it something juicy, an old rivalry reborn" _he thought, but soon came to the thought "Ah! I got it! The next match is Cynder vs. Gaul!!"

Cynder looked shocked and as did Gaul. But never the less the dragged them selves out onto the arena floor.

"Just like back at the mountain" Gaul snarled, pulling out his blades.

"Yeah, just like old times" Cynder growled, circling Gaul.

_Flashback…_

_We see a young Cynder, fighting with a slightly smaller Gaul. They both only have one blade, Cynder's smaller than her current full grown form, but still deadly. Gaul's blade was not his current either, it was more katana like. They were clashing blades at an extremely high speed, almost to fast to watch. Eventually Cynder gained the upper hand when she dodged and tackled Gaul._

"_And Cynder wins…" the dark master announced from his Crystal ball, still trapped inside Convexity. "I had a good idea using you Cynder…Gaul, go and train more."_

_Cynder cheered for herself and Gaul growled and walked off._

_End flashback…_

Cynder spread her wings and lunged at Gaul. Gaul quickly reacted by raising his blades, Cynder reacted just as quick and rolled out of the way in midair, swiftly slashing the side of his face with her tail. She smiled and said, "That's round one."

Gaul screamed while swinging his blade "That's the battle but not the war!!" he spun rapidly forming a tornado with his swords.

Cynder took to the sky and mocked "forgot I can fly didn't you?!"

Gaul stopped spinning and muttered under his breath, "no, I was counting on it." he crossed his blades over his chest and in a white flash he was over Cynder. She was very startled but reacted by turning in the air and Shooting a glob of poison at his face. She landed gracefully on the ground while Gaul landed hard on his chest. He was rapidly clawing and grabbing at his face, only to burn his hands as well.

In a lapse of desperation, he yelled at the top of his lungs and tore off the dead skin of his face. Cynder held back the urge to puke as she stared down the mangled blood, muscles, and bone of the ape king. He held his swords up one last time and noticed the look on her face "what? Never seen a desperate Ape?" he asked "When an ape is desperate to win a fight, he or she will do anything to win, be it castrate himself or mutilate himself."

Cynder cursed under her breath and lunged again. But this time before Gaul could raise his blades, she ducked into the shadows and went behind him. When she came out, it was odd, Two of her were there!! She looked to the shadowy her and they both nodded and shot out torrent after torrent of Shadow fire. Gaul couldn't stand the heat, and the feeling of hands strangling him. He swung his swords left and right but in the end, he fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

Cynder shook her head and walked back over to her area _"he always was the weak one"_

"Alright! Guards clean up the mess and spray some Lysol Because the next match is Lynx vs. Malefor!!" The Chronicler announced, slightly repulsed by the smell.

After hearing Malefor's announcement, Deacon got very pissed. "Malefor! What the hell are you thinking putting Lynx up against Malefor!! She could die out there!!"(yes that's the joke, two Malefor's in the same world) he yelled getting in the face of the Time Keeper.

"it's a fair match to me!"

"no it isn't! she's strong but he knows like thirty elements!!"

"Well Deacon get pissed if you want, but if she dies all you need to do is win and you can bring her back."

Deacon curled his lips into a snarl and spat in The Chronicler's face, "if she dies, I'm going after you"

With that, he walked off. _"if their's no rules here, then I can use that to her advantage." _

After that thought he ran to her side. "Lynx! I can help you out here since The Chronicler said there's no rules!"

Lynx shook her head and said "no, I think I can take him"

Deacon also shook his head, but in disbelief "What? He almost destroyed the world!"

"yeah with two giant walking rocks at his side. But now he's alone, and I have every plant in the world cheering for me!" she exclaimed looking down to a vine by her feet.

Deacon sighed and said "okay but I'm going out there if things get bad"

Lynx walked out to the arena followed by Malefor she was shaken at first but calmed when she saw that she was only a bit shorter than him. Before the match officially started Lynx wrapped her body in an armor of vines. Malefor gave a shaking laugh and said "You know I can use every element right?" she nodded "Well plants die from fire and ice, and I was raised with those."

She smirked and said "go ahead, blast me with a fireball. I dare ya!"

Malefor cockily smiled and Shot a large fire ball at her, about her size actually. Before the fire hit her, the vines sprang up and literally ate the fire. After they ingested the flames, they grew, along with Lynx.

Malefor's eyes widened after witnessing this, but he quickly roared and slashed at her chest, only to be blasted by fire coming from the vines. _"okay, I can't hit her, or flame her, but since plants are filled with water, I can shock her!" _He opened his muzzle wide and shot a lightning bolt towards her side. But the plant had no effect, it just tingled slightly "nice thinking, but what runs through the veins of these plants isn't water, but fire. You have nothing against me!". She pounced over to him sprouting vines out of her paws, she jumped over him and landed behind him, wrapping the vines around his throat.

Eventually the vines grew and formed over his body, one even went through his mouth and out his nose. After a few more minutes of asphyxiation she set fire to the vines. He screamed at the burning feeling on his insides and out, when the vines had become ash, he fell to the ground, blackened but still breathing…

Lynx got on her hind legs and raised her paws in victory, dropping the vines… Malefor saw this and using the last of his energy shot her with a lightning bolt, she hit the ground seizing and shaking rapidly.

After the seizure Deacon ran over to her, "Lynx! Are you okay?!" she was very weak, all she could do was slowly nod. "Chronicler, she's not dead, take her to the healers until the next arc of the tournament." he walked over to Malefor and put his paw to his throat, "he's still alive, send him back." Guards dragged of Lynx and The Chronicler stepped over to Deacon warning him to walk away. The Chronicler rose and tucked his wings, forming a portal behind him, sucking the near corpse into it. They all watched as Malefor landed instead of on the platform the he fought Spyro and Cynder on, but inside the lava… "whoops…" Malefor muttered (back to calling him Malefor)

---

**Alright, the tournament has started, and we have lost Sparx, Magnet, and Gaul…and Malefor by default… but go ahead and send in more OC's, they won't be in the tournament but in a later surprise! Oh this has been a fun story to write!! And plan… the next matches are Tremor vs. Primus, Candice vs. Diablo, Artemis vs. Daria(two blood suckers vs. each other, nice), and Sora vs. Inferno! Send in suggestions of who'll win by PM or review! **


	5. Round 2, Arc 1

**Okay, back, next 4 rounds of the tournament so I need to find a way to make more story, shouldn't be to hard. But regardless the next match is Tremor vs. Primus, Candice vs. Diablo, Daria vs. Artemis, and Sora vs. Inferno. Can hardly wait can ya?**

**MaxDark: Thanks, I'll be checking back after the tournament for a few more, and btw cmon guys, NO suggestions? Oh well, for this one I wanted to go for a story base with some rigged fights, but…**

**Black Cyrus: gave me the idea(kinda) for posting the contestants names on the wall and impaling them with darts! Nevertheless I came to a much better story line and holes and my wall! So get ready for shocking losses! Unlikely wins! And a shocking fight!**

**Luna345:this is besides the point, but I just noticed that the numbers in your pen name are numerical…yea I'm slow…but to your review well see!**

**ReaperOfShadows: Thanks for the compliments and hey, Spy-Spy was pissed about Sparx! but hell he WAS annoying**

**Note: drugs, a stoned Cheetah, and two movie references lie ahead.**

**---**

Instead of checking on the tournament we check on Hunter, with his hands full! "Get back here!!" he yelled chasing after Ripper. Ripper had gotten into what he thought was just a regular plant, but in reality, it was Guarana, the plant we use to make caffeine. But in its purest form, it was hell to parents if their children took it. Cynder kept it in the house to eat when she wakes up, but she thought it was out of reach of her children.

Slash and Tania were in Tania's room, which used to be Sparx's until Spyro put him into a paper lamp in front of their Warfang home. They were having a little make out session after feeding Ripper the caffeinated plant to distract Hunter. It was a wonderful experience for both, their forked tongues twisting, pushing and tasting the crevasses of their mouths. They only broke about every ten minutes to breath. Keep in mind that they've only been dating for about a month so just this was a jump, so if she thought that Slash went to far, she'd stop right there. But unfortunately for the young dragon's sex drive, he did. He went way to far when he brought his bladed tail down to her slit. She immediately broke and exclaimed, but not to loud for Hunter to hear, "Whoa! Slash, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to go that far…"

Slash sighed, moved his tail, rested his head on her chest and said "Are you sure"

He sighed again when she nodded her head. He got up and walked to her washroom. She had a thought of what he was going to do, but laid her head down and twisted to her side when she realized she was wrong, he just turned on a steady, cold, stream of water.

She was about to doze off when Hunter, holding an asphyxiated Ripper in his arms, poked his head in the door. "Hey where's Slash?" he asked, looking around the room. Tania shot up from her spot as she thought of a reasonable excuse, and she got a perfect one "Well we were talking and he got tired so he decided to shower before he went to bed"

Hunter tilted his head "But, it's the middle of the day…"

"Hunter please, he's related to Deacon" she said, smiling and tilting her head

"ah, of coarse" He nodded, not knowing Ripper escaped. But before he left he gave the air an instinctive sniff "What's that smell?" but he knew that smell damn well…

_Flashback…_

_We see Hunter, Meadow, a bong, and a large number of large bottomed, large breasted female Cheetahs in a large wood and grass hut._

_Hunter, now in the voice of a stoner exclaimed "this is the best shit I've ever smoked!" _

_Meadow didn't reply right away as he was taking a drag from a just lit joint, after releasing the smoke in a ring he said "I know, cost me ten…somethings…" he was REALLY stoned "Its some Spanish shit called 'Pineapple Express'"(taken from the movie Pineapple Express)_

_Hunter nodded slowly and said "I got the mad munchies man"_

_Meadow agreed and said "ayy! Lets go to white forest!" (taken from White Castle in the movie Harold and Kumar go to White Castle)_

"_Yeah I heard that they have the best cattle out there!"_

_Meadow took another drag and passed it to Hunter, then picked up the bong. "Yeah man, lets go!" they then got up and left, Revealing the women to be posters._

_End flashback…_

Hunter shook off the flashback thinking _"damn it not that smell… but of intercourse or more likely attempted intercourse…"_

His thoughts were stopped by a dripping wet Slash walking from the washroom. "Tania next time we do that tell me how far you'll g… oh hi Hunter!" he exclaimed.

"hi…" he waved, noticing Ripper was gone. He looked around the living area and saw that the door was open, "OH SHIT!" he yelled running to the door.

After he was out Ripper dropped from the ceiling and happily said "Cheetahs are such gullible creatures."

---

Lynx was in a similar room to Kershaw's but she was instead surrounded by the very same green aura and muscular green males. She also wanted to ask what's happening but they still clamped her muzzle shut. The main dragon was holding a similar black crystal but he was scanning her organs to see if their in the right place and still working.

"Well, every thing seems to be in check, just a little hot, we'll dip you in a cold pool and you'll be just fine."

Before Lynx could protest the Green Dragons lifted her up and dropped her into a pool, a very cold pool. She went under for a second before leaping out "Dear ancestors that's cold!!!!" she exclaimed after catching her breath "I'm a fire dragoness you idiots!! I'm supposed to be hot!!"

The tallest dragons eyes widened with realization "ah of coarse! Your red and your organs were heated, why didn't I think of it before?!" he trailed off while Lynx walked back over to the waiting area

"_why are the hot dragons always idiots?" _she thought walking over to Deacon

"Hey, you got back earlier than expected." he commented, wrapping his wings around her.

"Turns out it was just minor seizure." she said returning the embrace.

"oh well, next arc I'm going against Crush the next round and your going against Cynder."

Spyro walked over to Deacon and demanded "Deacon, Your not fighting Crush next arc, I am."

Deacon turned to him and asked "who the hell are you to say that?"

"he killed my brother!" Spyro yelled getting into Deacon's face

"He mortally wounded my son!!" Deacon also yelled, forgetting that Kershaw wouldn't want her to know.

"What?" She yelled running to Deacon's side "When?"

Deacon sighed and said "directly after Kershaw's match Malefor froze time to bring him to the healers here."

Lynx was about to run off but Deacon grabbed her tail "Lynx, honey, he'll be fine, those healers are the best in the world."

"Really Deacon? they dunked me in a cold pool because I was hot without knowing if I was a fire dragon first"

"Well Lynx, those are dumb ones, these are smart ones."

"hey were not done!" Spyro yelled, not to be ignored.

Deacon sighed and walked over to Cynder. "Lynx, talk with Spyro or something, I'm to tired to discuss this."

Cynder's tail was twitching in excitement for the next match. When Deacon walked over he took no time in dropping down and falling asleep. Cynder smiled when she saw him _"He's kinda cute when he's asleep, Lynx is lucky to have him."_

She stepped over to him and poked his side with her tail, he turned onto his back, kicking his legs and grunting "d-damn it Kershaw get back here!"

"_I-is he dreaming of, running?"_ she thought to her self, stepping back so she's not to be kicked.

Her train of thought stopped when she saw Spyro, covered in shadows, continually pacing up and down the Good and Neutral side, eyes kept on Crush. She walked over to him and gave him a quick embrace "Spyro, Calm down, I know he was your brother but if you stay like this for too long you'll be bound to your dark side."

"I don't care, I he killed my brother!"

"Spyro please I don't want to see you mad like this! It was bad enough when Ignitus died last year!"

Spyro stopped pacing and looked right into the eyes of Cynder, not in his usual compassionate stare, but in rage, and in the instinct of rage, struck her with his forepaw "Don't ever talk about him like that! You don't know what he meant to me!!"

Cynder grabbed her cheek and stepped back in shock "y-you hit me, you've never hit me since you saved me…" hot tears burned at her eyes as she ran away over to Deacon.

"Cynder," he cried, watching her run "Cynder I'm sorry" he shook his head and broke off part of the wall with his tail when he saw her cower behind Deacon.

She cried softly nuzzling into Deacon's side _"he's…warm, it would serve Spyro right for me to leave him for Deacon, but he has Lynx… and I guess I still have Spyro…but he's changed so much…" _before she knew it she was asleep.

---

She awoke back in Deacon's dream world, a world where he ruled. He controlled what you see, hear and feel.

He appeared in the middle of the room. "hey, what's wrong?" he asked when Cynder sprang up into vision

Cynder looked away and reluctantly replied "its Spyro, he's still pissed about Crush. He actually hit me earlier"

Deacon nodded "I know, that's why you're here, right?"

"No I'm here because I fell asleep right next to you."

"Yes that's what you think!" he exclaimed while thinking _"damn it she's not as gullible as I thought!"_

Cynder laid down, put her head in her paws and started to sob. "I just don't know what I'm going to do Deacon… Spyro was my everything and now he's just some pissed off dragon with a grudge!"

Deacon walked over to her and put his wing around her "Cynder, what you do now is your decision, whether you leave him or stay with him is all up to you"

Cynder sighed, built up her courage and said "well Deacon, I was thinking I could be with you…"

Deacon chocked on his breath, extremely shocked by the offer "w-well, Cynder I'm sorry but you know I'm with Lynx…"

Cynder put her head back down and sighed "I figured…"

Deacon lifted her head with his forepaw and said "hey now don't be sad, I promise if the circumstances come I'll go right to you" then he smiled and continued "Okay?"

Cynder returned the smile and kissed Deacon on his cheek "Thanks Deacon, you're a great friend"

And after that they both woke up.

---

Ripto was pacing back and forth, thinking about what to do next "Oh god what if they put me against that big tiger one? I don't think I can take him! Or, or that big black vampire??!"

Diablo hit the purple midget across the room and said "My god shut up!!!! I agreed to let you live because you're supposed to be evil! Now I'm doubting that decision!!"

Ripto got up, Straightened up and said "you're right, I got to get tougher!" but jumped in fear when he saw a button crab run from beside him.

Diablo sighed and thought _"this is the most dysfunctional plan I've come up with…"_

---

Malefor stepped into the arena and announced "alright! The next four matches are going to be the most fun to watch yet! First up, we got Tremor vs. Primus!!"

C'mon Tremor!!" Candice cheered as Tremor walked onstage.

Mira also wished Primus good luck. But unlike Tremor, Primus showed off. He ran to the arena full speed, looking like an orange blur. Tremor was amazed at the incredible speed of the Earth Guardian of this world. "Wow, your pretty fast, but I bet your not as powerful"

Primus gave a bellowing laugh and said "child, in my village you would be hanged for your arrogance!" (not any offence to the Character, Spartan, but Primus' village is weird)

Primus continued "also in my village you are not considered a master of my element until you can control a single grain of dirt with enough precision to use it as a weapon" he showed his skill by doing exactly as he said by lifting a single grain of dirt with his forepaw, he focused the attack on Tremor's wing, making a small, hard to notice hole.

Tremor smiled and exclaimed "well in my world your not a master until you can do this!" he raised his tail club and slammed it on the ground, sending a large pillar of earth slamming Primus into the ceiling.

When the pillar fell back into the earth Primus followed, burrowing into the ground. Tremor looked left and right to find Primus but didn't check behind him. Primus pounced out of the ground and used his claws to latch onto Tremor's back. Tremor yelled in pain and shook wildly to get Primus off. He finally succeeded when he rolled into a ball of earth, dropping Primus to the ground. He circled around and attempted to ram into the tiger-like dragon. Primus saw this and at the last second he ducked into the ground.

Before he reached the edge Tremor burst out of the ball, looking around for Primus. Primus jumped out the ground and ran towards Tremor. In an orange blur he ran up to him and used his forepaw to throw him into the air. Tremor went spinning through the air while Primus took to the air and caught his horns in his jaw, throwing him across the arena, but Tremor regained his balance in the air by flapping his wings.

Malefor was currently thinking of ways to make the matches more interesting, "New rule!! If you fall off the arena the winner is the other person!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Tremor and Primus

"You heard me" Malefor smoothly said, sitting on his haunches and crossing his forearms.

Daria sighed, walked over to Mira and said "I think he's having fun being Chronicler" Mira nodded and kissed her mate on the cheek "just wanted to say good luck in your match."

Daria smiled, kissed her back and sweetly said "me too."

Back in the match, Primus and Tremor were both on the ground, staring into each other's eyes, waiting to make a move. "_Dajavu" _Tremor thought, finding this very similar to when he fought Deacon, speaking of whom, was sitting next to Cynder half asleep.

Primus opened his maw wide, exposing many sharp fangs, and charging an Earth missile, Tremor followed suit and charged his own, but dug all of his paws in the ground and prepared for a large explosion.

Minutes past and Tremor shot first, immediately followed by Primus. The two balls of earth energy collided and made, as Tremor predicted, a big boom. Tremor was prepared as we saw but Primus was caught of guard. He screamed "holy shit!!!" and grabbing the edge of the Arena, technically eliminating him. Tremor walked over smirked, and said "Didn't see that coming did you?" then offered his tail club to help him up.

They both walked over to their own side and Malefor came up and yelled out in a now more booming voice "Now for a match, no one here could've seen coming…Candice…versus…Diablo!!!"

Diablo laughed evilly and sunk into the shadows to get to the arena. But Candice walked. Malefor tried to walk off stage but Diablo stopped him "You, blue one, you really think she's a challenge for me? She's a female, in my day they wouldn't even be fighting!"

"well Diablo, your in for a surprise" Malefor said, walking over to a pile of books, mad to make a throne, on of witch being the book of the last generation.

Diablo sighed and walked back over to Candice, he was much, much taller than her. He sat on his haunches and sighed "Show me what you can do"

Candice looked up to him, slightly threatened by his size, but she swallowed that fear and covered herself in an armor of ice. Diablo laid down and gave a loud growl in irritation "Damn it! Why do females take forever in anything they do?"

This ticked in Candice, she got thoroughly pissed. When Tremor saw that, he started to laugh "He's screwed!"

Candice let out a large spike of ice that embedded itself in his back. He jumped to his feet in pain and gave an ear shattering roar. In an attempt to get the ice out of his back, he covered his body in shadow fire, only making the wound bleed more.

He breathed in and out rapidly to reduce the pain, if he was to win he'd have to do it quick lest he pass out from blood loss. He covered his body in shadows and pounced out to her, kinda redundant when he's twice her size. He slashed at her with his tail blade only to be countered by her own. The loud clang of ice meeting steel echoed through the caves of White Isle. Deafened by the sound, Diablo added more to it, he shot a wave of fear to Candice, stiffening her body.

Diablo ran over to her and slammed the broad side of his tail blade across her face sending her to the ground. He held his blade to her throat and said "I win" before walking back over to his side. When Candice reached her side, Tremor immediately asked "Candy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Tremor" she smiled "Thanks though."

---

Slash, Tania, and Ripper were still all alone, Hunter was franticly checking through Warfang. "Ripper! Ripper!!"

He called running top speed through alleyways. Dragons, moles and dragonflies yelling at him to quiet down.

Back at the house, they were all very bored. "Okay it was funny for the first half hour he was running around, now its just sad" Ripper said, watching through the window.

"Like you said, Cheetahs are such stupid creatures." Tania said, looking around for something for them to eat.

"What are you doing?" asked Slash.

"trying to find something to eat" she replied, looking through cabinets and drawers looking for at least a scrap of dried meat. "EW!EW!EW!" she exclaimed running from the drawers to a nearby cushion.

"What?! what?!" Slash and Ripper asked, running to the startled dragoness.

"A rat!"

"What?"

"A rat!"

"It can't be a rat," Slash started "Rats are on the outside, it has to be a mouse."

"Wait, wait, so your telling me that rats can't go inside?" Ripper interrupted

"no, if it goes inside then it a mouse" (grammar is for the joke)

"but what if a mouse goes outside?"

"then it a rat"

"DAMN! I think you just made a fact!" Ripper exclaimed, high fifing Slash with his tail blade.

"Guys!!" Tania screamed pointing out the mouse scurrying over to Ripper. Slash grabbed by its tail in his claws and dropped it into his muzzle, swallowing it whole. Tania gagged and Slash said smiling "What, we're higher in the food chain, that's what mice are to us."

---

"Well the next match is one someone I've heard of in my readings to be looking forward to." Malefor announced, now sitting on several Stone soldiers. "It is Artemis versus, Daria!!"

Mira screamed and cheered as her mate walked on stage.

Artemis got random "who the hell are you's" from her side, the evil one. She's part wolf, part panther. She has cat like ears, tail and feet, but wolf like eyes, muzzle, hands and fur. The hair on top of her head is flat and scraggly, the way she likes it. Her most visible marking is a silver X across her chest, but that's mainly hidden by the cloak she wears. Her habits include mutilation, murder, and drinking blood like its fine wine.

Daria inspected her opponent, looking her from head to toe and back up. She dropped into a fighting stance when Artemis pulled a dagger from her cloak. Daria sprung up on her hind legs and took the sky, silently mocking the hybrid. Artemis smirked as she pulled a bow and arrow out of her cloak. After seeing this, Daria increased speed drastically.

Artemis rapidly pulled arrows out of her quiver and shot them towards Daria, only missing by inches. Daria was shot out of the sky when Artemis landed a shot on her tail. Daria yelped in pain and shot an un-aimed lightning bolt towards Artemis, not knowing if its even going in the right direction. It clearly missed as Daria tried to pull the arrow that was lodged deep in her hide. Artemis took this opportunity to pounce on her and attempt an attack.

Artemis pulled out her dagger and put it to Daria's throat, but Daria fought back by painfully putting her own tail blade to the throat of her hybrid opponent. They both fought hard to keep from losing their precious life source.

Diablo turned to Inferno and demanded "You white one, she's your team mate, help her!"

Inferno scowled and said "Gladly"

He flew out into the arena and opened his muzzle wide, releasing a smokescreen all over the area then landed on his haunches onto a ledge near the Good side. Daria tried using her eyes to detect heat, but the smoke stung at her eyes.

Artemis was in a similar situation, she tried smelling her out and looking for her, but the smoke impaired her senses. Daria shut her eyes tight, focusing her senses mainly into her ears, amplifying the sounds from her horns. She released high pitched squeals that were to high far any other dragon to hear. The sounds hit the body of Artemis and reverberated back into her ears. She squeaked some more to double check, and shot a small orb of lightning to Artemis.

Meanwhile…

"Cyndie!" Deacon yelled running over to Cynder.

"Cyndie? C'mon Deacon your smarter than that." She commented

"never mind that!" he yelled "you gotta help Dar! Blow away the smoke!"

Cynder shook her head slightly and prepared a tornado. But stopped as Deacon continually persisted her "do it! do it! do it! Hurry she's blind out there!! God damn it hurry!!"

Cynder turned around and snapped "Damn it Deacon I was trying!" Deacon lowered his head and gave a fake whimper, Cynder smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head. Deacon blushed slightly and out of impulse, kissed her on her lips. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Cynder, I don't know what came over me…please don't tell Lynx"

Cynder smiled wider and said softly "I promise. It will never leave my lips"

Spyro watched silently from the side, and gave a wicked evil smile. He stalked over to Lynx and whispered silently "You know, I have it on good sources that Deacon's cheating on you"

Lynx turned her head sharply, expecting to see the familiar purple dragon behind her, but when she didn't see him. When she turned to the right, she saw the shape of Spyro, but it was larger and covered in shadows. "he-he wouldn't do that, He loves me and Slash both" she paused and looked into Spyro's twisted new eyes. "does he"

Spyro walked over to Lynx and started to laugh "Face it, I saw him kiss Cynder, and she kissed him, She's nothing but a Hollywood Whore, Lynx, I would take Slash and find some one better."

Lynx shook her head rapidly and started to shout "No! I know Deacon better than anyone!! He'd never do something like that! Ever!!!" she turned and tried to run, but was stopped by shadows grabbing her by the throat. He pulled her next to his muzzle and said "now, you believe me, right?"

Lynx clawed and struggled against the shadow, but eventually found it to be hopeless "I-I don't want to…"

Spyro made more shadows flow down her throat "which means you see some truth in it…" when Lynx's scales started to darken, Sora noticed

"Spyro!" she ran over to them "You're supposed to be a dragon symbol of peace!"

He shot a look over to her, and grabbed her with more tentacles "You both can be my bitches…" he paused and laughed as Lynx turned black and white, and as Sora turned to Luna, same as Sora but black and the angel wings are demonic.

_Back to the fight…_

Daria's lightning ball had hit Artemis directly. She started to shake rapidly while Daria used her echolocation to relocate Artemis. When she found her, she shot a black lightning bolt at her, the resulting thunder moving the smoke. Daria looked up to see that Artemis had ditched her cloak, or rather, had put it over her mouth to repel the smoke. When the bolt hit the wolf hybrid she was lifted into the air and thrown against the roof.

When Daria thought she was rid of her, she again tried to pull out the arrow. Artemis used her catlike reflexes to grab onto some stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. She jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite until she was over Daria. She bounded down and latched onto Daria's back, stabbing her with her dagger and lapping up blood from the wound. Daria screeched and stabbed Artemis in the back with her tail blade, using the special hole in the blade to steal her blood. Eventually, they both passed out from blood loss.

Malefor walk onto the arena with a confused look on his face. "um, well I never expected this to happen…so…uh…it's a draw?" he stammered, calling the guards to carry them off.

Mira, greatly concerned of her mates well being, followed the guards into the healing room, only to be blocked off by one grunting as if to say "you aren't allowed in here"

The now tainted Lynx walked over to Deacon and Cynder, waving her hips seductively. "Deacon honey, I've heard you've been cheating in me."

Deacon turned to his mate. Her scales which were once a beautiful shade of red are now a twisted black. "Lynx, what happened to you?" he asked running her side. She slammed the broad side of his face and tackled him to the ground. "Why'd you cheat on me Deacon? Wasn't I enough?"

"Lynx no! I didn't!"

"really? Huh? Spyro told me he saw it happen! And he'd never lie!"

Deacon had tears of sadness in his eyes for the first time in years, "Lynx…"

"No Deacon, I don't want to hear it." she walked off, first circling Cynder "Oh and Cyn, Spy's leaving you too."

---

Hope was in Spyro's house too, but she was sleeping in Cynder's and Spyro's cushion. When she awoke she was scared, she heard yelling and screaming, _"a rat?" _she thought _"Tania's scared of rats?"_ she got up and left the room, looking sickened as she watched Slash swallow a mouse whole.

"Slash, why'd you eat that rat?" She asked, silently padding over to them

"Damn it we just went over this!" Slash yelled, banging a counter.

---

Kershaw was again surrounded by green dragonesses, but he was asleep. The green dragonesses were surrounding his lower body, putting something on him… "There perfect!" the leader announced. The green healers stepped away from the sleeping wolf…showing him wearing tight black jeans… "wha-what happened?" he asked, waking up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked down to his lower body after feeling something snug around his legs. "Why am I wearing pants?!?!?!?!" he shot up onto his legs and clawed rapidly at his legs.

"You get aroused in your sleep and we got tired of staring at your dick" a rude dragoness in the corner announced.

"I certainly didn't" the leader said seductively, swaying her hips as she walked over to the wolf. He put his arm around her and said "I don't think I ever got your name"

"Lacuna" she answered, returning the embrace.

---

Malefor was…asleep…so one of the male healer dragons came and announced, but having trouble reading the card "uhh… the…next… match is, umm, Infant! Virus! Sorry!"

Inferno, and Sora(now known as Luna) walked out to the stage. Inferno covered his whole body in flames and started to breath in and out deeply in a meditative state. Luna just put her wings to her side and got a bit inpatient "C'mon hurry up snowflake!"

Inferno stopped breathing, and dropped the flames, only to restart the cycle again "I don't fight unless I'm perfectly calm." he spoke in an oddly calm voice.

Hours passed and he started to levitate, while Luna had dozed off. When he realized that she had fallen asleep, he sighed and kicked her off the edge, only for her to be caught by Spyro's shadows. When he walked back over to his side, he was criticized for making a boring match, but he torched everyone who did…okay just Ripto…

**---**

**Okay, sucky fight at the end, but its what the darts told me! But remember, you can always send in more OC's, but like I said they aren't in the tournament, but a later event.**


	6. Round 3, Arc 1?

**Hey guys, sorry I know its been forever since an update but I've been really busy. But now I'm back, and this chapter's not going to be much fighting, more or less revolving around Hunter, the Dreamscape, a new ability from Deacon, THEN fighting… it has a bit more story for the future. Oh! and two of my friends recently got engaged so wish them the best!! and on lesser news i'm staying here, a lot of people apparently want me to stay. and for those who reviewed the note for chapter 6, send me a PM for your review.  
**

**DarkDragonty: like I said, look to the future.**

**Luna345: yes, It is an easy name, and your down, but your not out**

**Black Cyrus: Yes, he has become evil. But is it Spyro? I'll let you guys decide.**

**There is lemon in this chapter, in flashback form…or dream…whatever**

**---**

Ripper, Tania, Slash, and Hope were still looking around the house for food. "Damn it I know that mom and dad keep food in here somewhere!" Ripper exclaimed while tearing through more cabinets.

"*sigh* guys we need to find Hunter, he's only been here once and that was before Warfang was all messed up" Hope said, digging her claw into the sleeping Slash's hide.

"No! If he see's me here I'm busted!!" Ripper yelled into Hope's face while grabbing her throat, but not strangling her "Do you know how my mom gets when she's mad?! The terror of the skies is nothing compared to the terror of being grounded for three weeks!"

Tania looked at her brother stupidly "I can't believe we're related"

In a huge surprise to everyone, Hunter busted through the door. "Guys!! I need some help finding-" he stopped seeing Ripper "YOU!!" he exclaimed before running at him. Ripper jumped off counter tops and walls while dodging grabs from the enraged cheetah. In one more shock, Meadow walked in. "Ayyyyy!!!! Huntie!"

Hunter stopped "Do I smell?"

Meadow nodded and held up a plant "Fuck yeah, Pineapple Express."

"Kick ass!!!"

But then, every thing went black, then color returned. Hunter was dreaming. He looked around "Jesus Christ!!!!"

A small mole walked by and asked "Who's that?"

---

Deacon was sleeping and Cynder was sitting on her haunches next to him, both had tears running down their cheeks. _"what am I going to do without him?"_ Cynder thought to her self while silently watching Spyro on the other side of the room being kissed, rubbed and licked from head to toe by Luna and Lynx.

Deacon was in a similar situation, he was having his first dream in awhile, as being cursed to only see other's dreams. He was dreaming of him and Lynx, cuddled on their pillow at home. But she ran off towards Spyro when he attempted a kiss. He awoke slightly to this and saw that Lynx was asleep herself, so he went back to sleep as well, watching over her dreams to see if she's still thinking of him. She was, she was dreaming of the first time she and Deacon made love. They were of coarse much smaller than their current form. They ran into the forest laughing and giggling wildly.

Deacon laid Lynx down on the soft forest floor. She looked down between his legs and saw his erection, it was just as big as she remembered. As he mounted her, he looked into her eyes and asked "Are you sure your ready for this?"

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain. Deacon slid into her slit slowly, being as gentle as possible. When he reached her hymen he stopped "Lynx, are you absolutely sure?"

She smiled and nodded "I've never been more sure of any thing in my life"

Deacon didn't hesitate after that, he thrust into her, tearing the thin layer of her skin protecting her virginity. Lynx screamed and bit down into Deacon's neck, he hissed in pain but didn't stop. He continued the thrusts until he found a smooth rhythm. Tears slid down Lynx's face as she took the pain like a woman. But soon enough the pain stopped, slowly being replaced by pleasure. "y-yes, faster" Deacon silently responded, he took his smooth rhythm and "increased the tempo" so to speak(heh, music AND sex joke…I'm a genius)

As Deacon increased his pace he felt Lynx's slit become more moist. "Harder Deacon. Please." she moaned Deacon made his thrusts harder and more violent. Lynx threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Back at the camp, Kershaw and Sparx said to each other "Lucky bastard"

"Deeper Deacon! Deeper!!!" He gladly complied, he slammed his member deep into her womb, in the process, hitting her G-spot. When he hit that sacred spot, she screamed to the heavens, not caring who heard "Oh yes!! Yes!!!"

As Deacon was thrusting, he felt his climax coming, as did Lynx. He thrust deeper and faster into her while she stared a counter rhythm. Deacon started to thrust as fast as he could while Lynx came, her scream driving him over the edge making him cum as well.

He fell to her side, exhausted. He asked "Did that feel amazing for you too?"

Lynx didn't answer him, in fact, all of the sounds around him stopped. The image of Lynx shattered along with everything else around him. He was back in his dreamscape. _"hmm…this is odd, usually I never return here until I finish watching a dream" _he looked around and saw nothing, but nor could he materialize anything. He sat on his haunches, getting a bit more tired than usual. In an odd twist of fate, he fell asleep, while asleep.

He awoke in a completely different world. It seemed peaceful, and there was several familiar presences around him. He looked around to see…his family? His mother, father, sister, and her mate were all circled around him, "Hello, son" his father said slowly moving towards his son.

Deacon was horrified, he thought for sure they were all going to kill him. He started to run, but was shocked to see, well, his back. He kept running until he saw his family again. He screamed again and ran the other direction, just to see them again, again. "Deacon, don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you, we know it wasn't you who killed us." his sister, Sylvia, told him softly, while putting her wing around his neck.

Deacon started to weep softly before returning the embrace and saying "I'm just so sorry"

"Don't fret man, its not a common thing but it's a forgivable thing." The mate, Wes, said joining the embrace.

"But Deacon, we're here to warn you, you need to save your friend Spyro before he becomes consumed with darkness. He if you don't, he'll join the evil that's bound to come." His mother said, making the situation more serious. "If that evil gets his hands on Spyro, he won't be able to be stopped."

Deacon thought for a moment "no, Spyro's in to deep, the evil that surrounds him, its familiar, but I don't think I can stop it." he looked up to see the shock on his family's faces "Plus, he stole my mate from me, that's something I won't forgive. Ever."

His father walked over to him "Deacon, you've never been one to give up on anything!" he exclaimed before getting more force full. "When you couldn't learn an element, you kept trying, when you couldn't fly, you kept trying! You didn't give up on those things, and you won't give up on this!"

Deacon looked to his father, he was serious. "Dad, I can't, Lynx was my everything, and just like that she left me for him. I can't do anything without her."

His father got more strict as time went by, "Damn it Deacon like I just said! Don't give up on anything!!! Ever!!! She's not in control of herself, it's the evil controlling him!"

Deacon looked dumbfounded, "…the evil controlling him?"

His mother now stepped up "I think we've said enough"

Deacon shot awake, looking left and right rapidly. When Cynder saw him in a state of alert, she asked "Deacon! What happened?!"

"I just woke up twice at once, and I figured out what's wrong with Spyro!"

Cynder's face lit up "What? What's wrong with him?"

"He's being controlled by a familiar evil! But damn it I can't put my claw on who it is…"

Cynder's face softened "a familiar evil huh? I just figured he was being an asshole"

Deacon shot his head around "both, I think it may be Lucifer!"

"but didn't you kill him?"

"Well you have a better idea of who it is?"

Cynder sighed "no…"

---

On the other side of the field…

A new dragoness walked to the side of evil, her name is Dezameen. She has silver scales with white horns. Her element is night fire, which is an odd elemental defect. Diablo walked over to her and inspected her figure. _"She's quite attractive, well by my standards anyways, dragonesses a thousand years ago were quite homely" _he stepped behind her and took in her scent _"hmm, and she takes care of herself as well"_ he tried to grab her paw and kiss it, but she took that and flipped him. "I already have a mate." she stated coldly.

"well you could've just said that instead of throwing me across the room!!" Diablo yelled back, using wind to dust himself off.

"Yes, I could have" Dezameen turned to him "But that wouldn't be as fun would it?"

Diablo stopped his torrent of wind. "…I like the way she thinks"

Ripto walked to his partner Crush "Okay, you've got to help me in my match, and by process of elimination its this round. And no doubt I'll be going against that black one over there. So you'll need to be at your best" but Ripto's words fell on deaf ears…or rather dumb ones. As he spoke Crush tried to eat his club Ripto put his head in his hands and sighed "I'm fucked…"

---

On the nicer side of the field…

Yet another new dragon walked out onto the side of good. He was dark red, almost black. He's also gifted with the defect of Night Fire, witch being further explained can be used as either an attack, or a dim light source. He is very muscular and fast moving. When he is on the verge of defeat his body shuts down, his nerves turn numb and he goes into a neutral state, where he has almost limitless endurance. His name is Dayn. The first to approach him was Kershaw and Lacuna, who were making their way out of the healing ward. Kershaw accidentally bumped into him "oh sorry, I was a bit distracted" the dragon looked over, noticing Kershaw was a wolf, wearing pants.

"…Why are you wearing pants?" Dayn asked, not able to help himself

Kershaw turned to Lacuna "Damn it I told you they'd notice!"

They walked over to Lynx and Spyro while Dayn walked off shaking his head. "Hey Spyro, Lynx, Sora." They all three shot Kershaw venomous stares "Fuck off fur ball, you aren't wanted here" Luna spat before going back to Spyro. "and take your stupid pants with you!" Lynx spat as well, swinging her axe like tail towards his throat. Kershaw ducked back and caught it in his hands. He looked her in the eye, he saw darkness, surrounding a lost soul. "What happened to you?" he asked, the hurt obvious in his voice. He threw down her tail and walked off.

"who were they?" Lacuna asked.

"the dragon of legend, a former ally, and who used to be a mother to me…"

---

Malefor strutted out to the arena "Now, for the last round of the first arc!" He announced, gaining a small cheer from Crush. "Our first match of this round has Spyro!! Vs. Ripto!!"

The twisted purple dragon and the purple midget both stepped into the middle of the arena. Ripto readied his staff and Spyro ducked into a fighting stance, fire licking his lips. Spyro pounced over to Ripto with his muzzle open wide, intent on eating him. Ripto slammed his staff into the ground, making several cracks. From the cracks arose a giant creature. It was a Minotaur, Basically a bipedal bull. It was huge and covered in black armor. The armor was covered in holes that seemed to be melted into it. From the holes blew steam, smoke and toxic gasses. He was bent over with a hunch and walked by dragging his arms across the ground. Speaking of his arms, on his hands were spiked gauntlets.

Spyro stopped, "Oh fuck…" He looked into the creatures eyes, they seemed dead. He turned tail and ran to the other side. You'd expect a huge Minotaur to be slow right? Wrong. The giant leaped into the air and grabbed a stalactite hanging from the ceiling of the cave. When he dropped in front of the former hero, a wall of fire arose, knocking him unconscious on the floor.

As the Minotaur went to devour his kill, Kershaw went to say "He may be possessed by some evil, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him." Deacon woke up, surrounded by shadows, and replied "Your right. Let's go."

Kershaw jumped into the scene while Deacon flew out. Kershaw tried punching the beast, Successfully shattering…his fist. "Well, that's some quality stuff." he said between sobs.

Deacon muttered under his breath "My son's a dumb ass". Deacon dropped from the sky and landed in top of Ripto. He put his tail blade on his throat "Tell me how to kill this thing" he said darkly "or I'll slit your fucking throat."

Ripto put his hand on his chin, falsely thinking it over "Um, sorry but I have to decline" With that he slammed his staff onto the ground, making several copies of Deacon. Deacon dropped the now strong purple midget and closed his eyes

"_Okay, I've only spoken with you once, but please come through, I need some help"_

He stood there for a bit before hearing a deep voice _**"Ahh, you know of my return then, and yes, that means your old master has returned. I will help you with this foe, but not the next."**_

"_the next?"_ it was to late for an answer, The darkness took Deacon, He was surrounded by more shadows and got a deeper black. His underbelly and wings faded from blue to white and his once blue eyes changed to white.

He dropped down and growled, the other Deacons slunk back, only to be blasted by convexity.

He turned around to see Kershaw stalling the Minotaur. "Kershaw! Move!!" The wolf turned sharply and obeyed. The Minotaur roared and charged Deacon. He smiled and charged a beam of convexity. Before the undead beast could reach the dragon, he was blasted across the arena. When it got back on its feet, it had a huge crack it its armor. Before Deacon could blast it again, another shot of convexity hit it. He looked behind him to see Spyro. "This. Is . My. Fight."

Deacon dropped the shadows and walked off. _**"Next time you fall asleep…" **_the voice stopped, Deacon was already asleep _**"GOD DAMN IT STAY AWAKE WHEN I'M TALKING!!!!"**_ Deacon shot awake "I'm up, I'm up"

"_**Good, now, next time you…"**_

"*snore*"

The voice sighed, _**"why does evil keep popping up? And why am I stuck with this dumb ass?" **_the voice materialized as a shadow shaped like a dragon in Deacon's dream world. He walked over to deacon and poked him in the side. _**"wake up" **_he poked a few more times before smacking him across the face.

"What?! Where the hell am I?!"

"_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL ASLEEP WHILE ASLEEP?!!!"**_

Deacon laughed and said "Years of practice man!"

_Back to Spyro…_

The dragon looked at the decayed body of his foe. It was undead. It died after one shot of convexity. Spyro then turned to Ripto, he was charging a spell. Before Spyro could doge, a green bolt of lightning blasted Spyro right of the edge. Just for him to be caught by Luna.

---

Cyrus sat on his haunches and watched Malefor walk over to him "You know, you have the last match."

Cyrus sighed and fell to the ground "God damn it this the most boring thing ever!!!"

Malefor shook his head "no, that was Dragon ball: Evolution."

Cyrus looked up "I said boring not stupid!!"

---

Kershaw was currently being healed by Lacuna, again. "Kershaw, can you go ten minutes without doing something stupid?"

Kershaw smiled, or at least tried to "Its not in my nature baby"

Cynder walked up behind them "You know, If you two are together, your eventually going to mate right?"

Lacuna nodded, "Yes, of coarse."

"What will your kids look like?"

---

Malefor walked into the arena and yawned, _"Cyrus was right, this is boring."_

"alright, next match time, and its, the newbie Dayn! Vs. Roz'hab!!"

They both walked into the arena as well, Roz'hab was drooling for the chance of an easy kill. But he wouldn't get one. Dayn ducked into a stance while Roz pounced, Dayn rolled to the side while Roz crashed into the ground. He snarled before pouncing again, this time Dayn brought his tail up and slashed his side. Roz'hab screamed in pain and shook a bit, _"what? No one's ever been faster than me!!"_ Roz'hab blasted Dayn with dark fire but the was quickly countered by Dayn's night fire. _"God damn it all!!!"_

---

Over on the evil side…

Deacon and Cynder were in the lion's den, They walked in seeing the faces of evil, comical as they may be (*ahem* Crunch)

Diablo walked up to them first, Bowing. "I would love to be fist to welcome you to the side of villainy, tyranny and murder."

"we're not here to join you" Deacon said "we already had our run being evil"

Diablo scowled "Well what the hell do you want then, and if its something use less get the fuck out of here."

"_wow, he's, twisted…" _Cynder thought, but they shook it off and left.

Diablo sat on his haunches, _"Damn, this is taking a lot longer than I thought. I have to finish this up."_

"_Ripto!" _he screamed into the mind of his lackie.

"_What?! I'm watching the fight!!"_ he screamed back.

"_well stop the fight!! I grow bored with these matches!"_

Ripto sighed and muttured obsenities under his breath while raising his staff. When he made contact with the ground, deamons, spirits and rhinocs sprung out of the ground shattering the top of the cave, whilst carrying Diablo, Crush, and the rest of team Mephesto out side. But from the cracks arose Magnet. "Magnets back bitches!!!!"

Deacon growled and pounced Magnet. He continually brought his claw across his face until blood left its trail. Magnet kicked Deacon off of him and activated his powers...successfully killing himself again, Deacon's tail sure does like Magnet's skull huh?. But a shocker came, he crawled back out of the hole!!! "What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself.

Deacon sighed, _**"time for an experiment eh?**"_

_"yup"_ He walked to Magnet's side. put his wing on his shoulder and said "Get ready for a ride." and he pushed him in the crack, just for him to crawl back up to the surface. Deacon walked over to Magnet, "Wanna just join us? because you die way to easily."

Magnet shrugged "Eh, I guess."

Deacon looked down the hole "...its a portal to different worlds..."

Malefor walked next to him, "then... oh no!!"

A small dragon burst through the hole, then another, and another, until the hole cave was filled with, purple dragons? Spyros?!

"FUCK!" Malefor screamed, "We have to kill them!! quick before a tear in the universe happens!!! "

A blue blast of convexity blew through where the whole once was, all of the Spyros that floated overhead were killed, which is thousands. at the base of the now sealing crack, stood another Deacon and Cynder. But Deacon's frame and eyes were much more evil, very evil. And Cynder was once more the terror of the skies. The real Deacon had ice coarse through his veins as he heard his counter part speak in the voice... of Lucifer

**"guess who's back Deacon?"**

**_"no! we killed him!!! how's he back?!!"_**

The evil counter parts flew into the distance, following their evil comrades. Deacon overlooked the room, "a Spyro from every story in the world... where's the original?"

They all screamed "I am!!!"

Deacon shook his head, shut his eyes, and went to sleep. From his state arose a shadowed version of him. The shadow dragon smiled and went to cutting and slicing each Spyro until he found one laying with a red dragon and blue dragon. He brought all three into his arms and flew back to his body. Lynx awoke first, she looked over her body _"I'm back to normal?_" she looked around the room, "What happened?!"

**---**

**Okay, short I know but I couldn't wait to end the fight scenes!!! I just lost intrest in them, so for the next few chapters its just gonna be filler.**


	7. Sorry guys

**hey all. bad news. my laptop, which holds EVERYTHING digital i own, was recently reset. completely. so the newest chapter of When Worlds Collide which i planned to upload today is gone. yeah. There's good news though, If you guys have an idea for content in a new chapter, I'll be** **glad to include it**.

**That's about it for this update. see you guys later...**


End file.
